Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle
by Docteur Citrouille
Summary: Polly McBee est la plus heureuse des sorcières: elle retourne à Poudlard! Mais entre les cours, les amis et le Quidditch, l'année va être mouvementée...
1. Chapter 1

**Pensées Pittoresques d'une Poufsouffle**

**Auteur: **Docteur Citrouille

**Genre: **Humour - Romance

**Rating: **Général

**Disclaimer: **Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Les autres viennent de ma petite tête.

**Résumé: **Polly McBee est la plus heureuse des sorcières: elle retourne à Poudlard! Mais entre les cours, les amis et le Quidditch, l'année va être mouvementée!

**Petite note: **Bienvenue dans ma première fanfic! J'espère que vous apprécierez de la lire autant que je prends plaisir à l'écrire! Je tiens à remercier ma chère Clapou Nette d'avoir lu et corrigé ce premier chapitre...

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Le hibou<strong>

Maman m'a toujours dit que j'avais l'écharpe la moins bien éduquée du monde – ce à quoi je rétorquais en général un très spirituel : « Même pas vrai d'abord ! ». En temps normal, mon écharpe turquoise était tout à fait ordinaire : quand elle ne se lovait pas amoureusement autour de mon cou, elle aimait se prélasser au fond de mon lit ou au coin d'un bon feu de cheminée.

Il était vrai, _cependant_, qu'elle pouvait se montrer parfois un peu agaçante. Comme ce matin, par exemple. Ce fut elle qui me tira du sommeil. Sans aucune gêne, elle se glissa sous les couvertures de mon lit et, du bout de sa frange, me chatouilla le visage :

- Tu exagères, grommelais-je. Je faisais un beau rêve.

A tâtons, je mis la main sur mon réveil et soupirais : il était à peine midi moins le quart ! Je me frottais les yeux, tandis que mon écharpe me taquinait joyeusement - de peur sans doute que je ne songe à me rendormir. Baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je repoussais mes couvertures encore chaudes de sommeil et me levais. Tirant les rideaux de ma fenêtre, je grimaçais : il pleuvait. Encore. Avec un temps pareil, impossible de me rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour flâner dans les boutiques. Les vacances avaient commencées depuis bientôt trois semaines et se déroulaient dans une banalité des plus affligeantes.

Je nouais la ceinture d'un peignoir autour de ma taille et tentais de dompter ma chevelure hirsute, sans arriver à quelque chose de concluant. Mon charmant miroir me le fit remarquer en me lançant un sonore : « _Tu pourrais te coiffer, espèce de débraillée !_ ».

J'adore ce miroir, cadeau de mes grands-parents sorciers. Je tirais la langue à mon reflet, et remarquais alors qu'un bouton m'avait poussé au milieu du front. Dommage que je ne puisse pas encore utiliser ma baguette magique avant la majorité ! Un petit sortilège de pète-bouton, et le tour aurait été joué.

Tant pis, je me tartinerais le front de dentifrice.

Je m'arrachais à la contemplation de mon image sous le rire moqueur du miroir et tendis la main à mon écharpe qui s'enroula aussitôt sur mes épaules.

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis l'escalier. Il n'y avait personne à la maison: papa m'avait prévenu la veille qu'il rentrerait sûrement tard de son travail, quand à ma mère, elle était partie en France depuis quelques jours pour la promotion de son dernier roman, _Amour sur un Balai_.

Seule donc, je me préparais un copieux petit-déjeuner. Bientôt s'aligna sur un plateau une tasse de chocolat crémeux, un verre de jus de citrouille frais, des œufs brouillés, des toasts et du bacon grillé. Prenant bien soin de ne rien renverser, je regagnais le salon et restais de longues minutes devant la télévision à choisir un programme convenable, avant d'arrêter mon choix sur une rediffusion du _Top 50_. Je m'installais alors confortablement sur le canapé en cuir blanc et posais en équilibre sur mes genoux le plateau.

C'est en beurrant mes toasts que j'entendis un bruit inhabituel: quelque chose tapait à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Allons bon ! Tout en rouspétant, je me levais pour aller ouvrir à un hibou porteur d'une lettre. L'oiseau se posa gracieusement sur la table et me tendit pompeusement sa patte. Je détachais le courrier et fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'il m'était destiné : qui pouvait bien m'écrire pendant les vacances ? En regardant plus attentivement le cachet, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait des résultats de mes examens.

Les BUSE ! Comment avais-je pu oublier ?

Fébrilement, je déchirais l'enveloppe :

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

POLLY MCBEE

A OBTENU

ASTRONOMIE : A

BOTANIQUE : E

DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL : E

ÉTUDE DES MOLDUS : O

ÉTUDE DES RUNES : A

HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE : O

MÉTAMORPHOSE : P

POTION : E

SORTILÈGE : O

J'éclatais de rire, soulagée. J'avais obtenu un total de trois Optimal ! Je relus une nouvelle fois mes notes: le Piètre de Métamorphose ne m'inquiétais pas plus que ça, j'avais toujours été une catastrophe dans cette matière. Je fus en revanche déçue de mon Acceptable en Étude des Runes : j'étais persuadée d'avoir rendu une bonne traduction du texte imposé lors de l'examen…

Fière de mes résultats, je jetais une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette dans la cheminée, et me connectais au réseau du Ministère de la Magie. Ce fut la standardiste qui réceptionna ma demande:

- Ministère de la Magie, bonjour ! Oh non, pas encore…

- Bonjour, lançais-je d'un ton joyeux. J'aimerais parler à Callum McBee, s'il vous plait.

- Oui, oui, très bien, dit la standardiste dans un soupir résigné. Veuillez patienter le temps que je vous connecte.

Des dizaines de cheminées passèrent à toute allure devant mes yeux avant de s'arrêter devant le bureau de mon père. Il dictait son rapport à une plume à papote.

- Papa! hurlais-je. Devine quoi !

- Polly! s'alarma-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que tu… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non, mais… J'ai eu mes BUSE !

Je lui lu mes résultats, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire largement.

- Optimal en Histoire ? commenta papa. Sacrebleu ! Mais ta note en métamorphose me déçoit un peu… Enfin, je suis quand même très fier de toi, ma fille ! Et nous allons pouvoir… Oui ? Qui y-a-t-il ?

Dans les flammes de la cheminée, je vis un sorcier que je ne connaissais pas entrer, visiblement préoccupé et les bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemins.

- Callum ! s'exclama le sorcier. Où as-tu mis le rapport sur les goules de Cornouailles ? Il me le fallait pour hier soir !

Papa sortit le rapport demandé d'une pile de parchemins.

- Le voici, Monsieur. Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger.

- Aucune importance, répondit le sorcier, soulagé. J'ai l'inspection sur le dos. Ils exigent des explications sur l'incident de… Oh ! Bonjour !

Le sorcier avait fini par remarquer ma tête au milieu du foyer de la cheminée.

- Je déranges peut être ? demanda t-il, en regardant alternativement mon père et ma tête.

- Non, non, pas du tout Amos ! Je vous présente ma fille, Polly. Elle m'appelait pour m'annoncer qu'elle avait obtenu ses BUSE.

- Mes félicitations, jeune fille ! s'exclama le dénommé Amos. Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

- A Poufsouffle, répondis-je.

- Ah ! Moi aussi, j'y étais. Et mon fils Cédric va commencer sa rentrée en septembre. J'en suis très content. C'est un bon garçon.

- Je n'en doute pas, Amos, répondit papa, exaspéré.

Le sorcier, visiblement ravi (d'avoir mentionné son fils ou d'avoir son rapport), me souhaita une bonne journée et quitta le bureau.

- C'était Amos Diggory, mon nouveau chef, m'expliqua papa.

- Il a l'air d'être… sympathique.

Papa leva les yeux au ciel et je pouffais de rire.

- Il parle à longueur de journée de son fils… « _Mon Ced' a fait ci, mon Ced' a fait cela…_ ». C'est insupportable… Enfin. Tu enverras un hibou à ta mère ? Finit-il par me demander.

- Oui, oui, éludais-je.

- Tu le fais, jeune fille ! menaça mon père. Et ce soir, on fêtera ça tous les deux. Je vais demander… Oh ! Quoi encore ? gronda-t-il à l'adresse d'une sorcière qui entrait à son tour dans son bureau, affolée.

- Monsieur, il y a un code rouge ! Les gobelins de Gringotts viennent de se mettre en grève !

- Ça ne concerne pas notre département. Voyez ça avec le bureau de liaisons, rétorqua papa, à bout de nerf.

- C'est de notre ressort, monsieur, reprit la sorcière: ils menacent de relâcher leur dragon.

Papa lâcha un juron qui me choqua et donna l'ordre immédiat qu'une équipe d'intervention transplane en urgence. Puis, il se tourna vers moi:

- Il faut que j'y aille Polly. Je vais probablement rentrer tard. Sois une gentille fille et commandes un hibou, veux-tu ? Et envoie une pizza à ta mère !

Il quitta son bureau en catastrophe en hurlant à tout son service:

- Dites au gars de la brigade des Stupéfix de venir aussi, on va avoir besoin de leurs baguettes ! Le dragon est encore à la Banque ?

Je reculais précautionneusement la tête et me retrouvais à nouveau à la maison. Je me frottais les genoux, douloureux d'être restée si longtemps accroupi, et je secouais mon épaisse chevelure pour chasser la cendre qui s'y était accrochée. Mon écharpe s'ébroua à son tour et chercha ma main pour une caresse.

- Tu sais quoi? maugréais-je en lui retirant distraitement ses peluches. J'aimerais bien me transformer en dragon un de ces jours, comme ça, je pourrais avoir une conversation avec lui de plus de cinq minutes…

Je finis par me relever et fouillais dans le buffet à la recherche d'un parchemin vierge, d'une plume en bon état et d'un peu d'encre. Je mordillais le bout de la plume en quête d'inspiration, et ma chevelure s'éparpilla sur le papier quand je me penchais.

_Chère maman,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que ton séjour à Paris te plaît beaucoup. Ici, il pleut depuis trois jours, c'est épouvantable. J'ai reçu ce matin les résultats de mes BUSE, je t'en joins une copie. Ne sois pas trop fâchée par mon Piètre en Métamorphose, tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé cette matière. Je suis en revanche déçue par mon Effort Exceptionnel en Potion : je vais être obliger de suivre ce cours pendant deux ans encore !_

_J'ai hâte d'être à samedi pour te voir, tu me manques affreusement._

_Polly._

Je notais l'adresse au dos d'une enveloppe (_Mrs Mary Blythe, Auberge du Potiron, Chambre n°7, Allée du Chaudron, Paris, France_) avant de monter au grenier, où notre vieil hibou, Archimède, faisait la sieste. Je dus l'amadouer pendant un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il accepte le long voyage pour porter le courrier.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, et, lorsque je fus sûre qu'il ne reviendrait pas (il nous avait fait le coup une fois), je retournais devant la télé pour regarder l'adorable George Michael se trémousser joyeusement sur la musique de _Faith_.

* * *

><p>A bientôt pour le chapitre 2!<p>

Docteur Citrouille


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Le Hall 7 1/3**

Le samedi matin, je fis un effort vestimentaire: je choisis ma plus jolie jupe et pris un soin tout particulier à mes cheveux (du moins les tirais-je dans tous les sens pour en faire un chignon à peu près acceptable). Quand je rejoignis papa dans le salon, je remarquais qu'il avait repassé sa robe de sorcier et qu'il tenait dans sa main un bouquet de violettes.

- Tu es sûr pour les fleurs? me moquais-je. Ca ne fait pas trop…ringard?

- Ah oui, soupira-t-il. J'avais oublié ton absence totale de romantisme. Sachez, jeune fille, qu'offrir un bouquet à une dame n'est pas « ringard ». Tu verras quand tu en recevras un…

Je grommelais vaguement que ce jour n'arriverait probablement jamais, mais papa ne m'entendit pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule magique qui ornait le salon et annonça qu'il était l'heure.

- Prête? demanda t-il en me tendant la main pour le transplanage. Attention: un, deux, trois!

Pouf! Nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans l'effervescence de King's Cross. Nous n'avions pas atterri sur la quai 9 3/4, mais dans le hall 7 1/3, celui des départs et arrivées par Poudre de Cheminette vers l'International. C'était un immense hall éclairé par un plafond magique, comme à Poudlard. Sur les murs qui se prolongeaient à l'infini et d'où pendaient des bannières pourpres et or, de grandes cheminées accueillaient les voyageurs dans des gerbes de fumées vertes. Un immense tableau en lettres d'or indiquait les horaires et les destinations, que des farfadets changeaient en fonction des horaires et des pays. Le hall était bondé de sorciers et de sorcières, certains encombrés de valises et d'autres parlant une langue que je comprenais pas. Papa lut sur le panneau que l'arrivée par Cheminette en provenance de Paris arrivait dans quatre minutes, voie vingt-et-un. Sans lâcher sa main, je le suivis à travers la foule. Je percutais à plusieurs reprises des voyageurs pressés et mon pied entra en collision avec une valise laissée sans surveillance sur le chemin.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde devant la Cheminée vingt-et-une. Nous nous fîmes une petite place parmi la foule et attendîmes. Je fixais mon regard dans le feu qui pétillait joyeusement dans l'âtre, jusqu'à ce que les flammes se colorent en verts.

D'abord, le sous-secrétaire d'état français du Contrôle de Régulation des Chaudrons apparut, cordialement accueilli par son homologue britannique, et escorté par un journaliste de _Chaudron Magazine_ venu immortaliser la rencontre.

Vint ensuite un groupe de gobelins en vacances. Je dus me mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire en les voyant tous débarquer, des lunettes de soleil perchées sur leur minuscule crâne, des tongs à leurs pieds, de lourds sacs à dos sur leurs épaules, et parlant le gobebabil d'un air très affairé.

Maman arriva juste après, tourbillonnant avec grâce. Elle sortit de la cheminée fraîche et pimpante, sans la moindre trace de cendre sur sa robe de sorcière bleue, et sans qu'un seul de ses cheveux blond ne s'échappe de son chignon sophistiqué. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle nous vit. Elle embrassa d'abord papa - je pris soin de regarder ailleurs - puis elle me serra dans ses bras, m'enveloppant de son parfum à l'eau de rose.

- Comme tu m'as manqué, ma poupette! s'exclama t-elle au creux de mon oreille.

- Maman, grommelais-je, sentant ses mains tripoter ma chevelure.

Papa offrit son bouquet que maman trouva très beau, il lui prit sa valise et nous nous écartâmes de la foule.

- Comment était ton voyage? demanda-t-il.

- Merveilleux! s'exclama maman. Il y a eu une semaine de dédicace, et j'ai rencontré mes lectrices françaises. Elles sont absolument adorables! Elles m'ont dit attendre avec impatience la parution de mon prochain roman…

Je levais les yeux au ciel: je n'attendais pas, moi, avec « impatience » que ma mère se penche sur la rédaction de son prochain livre.

Elle était écrivain à succès dans le monde de la sorcellerie, connue sous le pseudonyme de Mary Blythe. J'aurais aimer dire qu'elle avait rédigé l'intégrale de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ ou, mieux encore, quelques ouvrages sur la Magie Noire.

Mais non.

Ma mère écrivait des romans d'amour torrides.

C'était elle qui avait rédigé les plus grand succès littéraires de ces dix dernières années, tel que _Pour l'amour d'un Sorcier_, _la Sorcière Insoumise_, _Mordu par Amour_ ou encore _l'Esclave du Sorcier_. Chaque parution déclenchait l'hystérie parmi les sorcières, qui adulait l'auteur. Son dernier ouvrage, _Amour sur un Balai_, était d'ailleurs classé parmi les dix meilleures ventes et encensé par les lectrices de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Une fois de retour à la maison, maman reprit son rôle de maîtresse de maison : elle écouta attentivement papa lui raconter sa semaine de travail tout en arrangeant son bouquet dans un vase, fit le tour du frigidaire pour constater qu'il manquait du beurre, du lait et du bacon, tapota du bout de sa baguette la vaisselle entassée dans l'évier depuis une semaine et finit par regarder plus attentivement mes BUSE en triant son linge:

- J'avais pensé aller au restaurant ce soir, me dit-elle. Pour fêter tes BUSE. Qu'en pense-tu? On pourrait aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

- D'accord, mais pas dans ce boui-boui des _Trois Citrouilles_. Pourquoi pas au _Hibou Fringant_?

- Ils ne servent que des hamburgers… objecta-t-elle.

- Justement… S'il te plaît ?

Je cherchais le regard de mon père, en quête de soutien.

- Ne me mêlez pas à ça! se récria-t-il. Mais c'est vrai que si on pouvait éviter les _Trois Citrouilles_…

Maman soupira, mais finit par donner son accord.

- Mais je veux que tu laisses ton écharpe hideuse à la maison! protesta t-elle, juste pour avoir le dernier mot.

Le soir venu, nous nous rendîmes sur le Chemin de Traverse, où papa nous avait réservé une table au _Hibou Fringant_. J'adorais ce restaurant, qui faisait certes un peu vieillot, mais qui servait les meilleurs hamburgers de Grande-Bretagne.

Un jeune serveur arriva et nous conduisit à notre table. Il nous tendit la carte du menu:

- Un triple pour moi, avec cuisson à point, dis-je aussitôt sans regarder la carte. Beaucoup de mayonnaise et n'hésitez surtout pas pour les frites. Et je vais prendre un soda. Sans glaçons.

- Polly! gronda ma mère, où sont passées tes bonnes manières?

- S'il vous plaît, finis-je par dire avec un sourire forcé.

- Mademoiselle est une connaisseuse, plaisanta le serveur.

Je rougis violemment en dépliant ma serviette. Le serveur laissa mes parents prendre leur temps pour choisir et me promit de revenir le plus vite possible avec ma commande.

- Je n'en reviens pas! s'exclama maman lorsque le serveur s'éloigna. Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir élevée comme ça!

- Mais je sais ce que je vais prendre, alors pourquoi attendre? lui répondis-je.

Ma mère ouvrit la bouche, prête à rétorquer, mais papa lui tapota discrètement la main en secouant la tête. La bouche pincée, elle porta son attention sur le menu.

Je laissais mon regard vagabonder dans la salle de restaurant. Je repérais aussitôt le personnage qui franchissait la porte, vêtu d'une cape verte et or, sa barbe et ses cheveux soigneusement peignés et ses lunettes perchés au bout de son long nez aquilin.

- Ca alors! m'écriais-je. C'est Dumbledore!

Le professeur Dumbledore, entendant mon exclamation, se tourna vers moi et me salua. Un serveur s'approcha de lui - il tourna rouge pivoine quand il vit à qui il avait affaire. Dumbledore lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et le serveur le pria de le suivre. Ce faisant, ils passèrent à côté de notre table.

- Callum McBee ! Quelle agréable surprise!

- Professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit papa en serrant la main du directeur de Poudlard. Un plaisir, Monsieur.

- Et Miss Mary Blythe…poursuivit Dumbledore en déposant un baiser sur la main de ma maman, qui rougit de plaisir. Dites moi quand va sortir votre prochain roman! Je suis impatient de le lire! J'ai beaucoup apprécié le dernier…

- Vous lisez mes romans? s'étonna t-elle. J'en suis très honorée, professeur! Je vous ferais parvenir le prochain par hibou dans ce cas là…

- Allons, allons, voilà qui est bien aimable!

Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice.

- Je suppose que vous fêtez l'obtention des BUSE de cette jeune demoiselle? Je me permets de te féliciter à mon tour, Polly. J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais obtenu la note maximale en Histoire? Voilà qui est fort bien!

- Merci professeur, dis-je en rougissant à mon tour.

Le jeune serveur arriva au même moment avec ma commande, et Dumbledore huma délicatement l'odeur suave de l'hamburger.

- Je n'ai jamais résisté à leur triple avec double ration de mayonnaise, me confia Dumbledore. Callum, Mary, je vous souhaite une excellente soirée et un très bon appétit. Quand à moi, je vais m'entretenir avec celui que j'espère être le prochain professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je te revois à la rentrée, Polly.

Puis, il rejoignit en sifflotant la table préparée à son intention.

- Il lit mes romans! s'exclama ma mère, enchantée.

- Ce qui me fait peur, c'est qu'il lit ce genre ce roman, rétorqua mon père avant de se tourner vers le serveur qui attendait la commande. Je vais prendre un classique sans oignons, s'il vous plait.

Maman choisit une salade légère avec un verre de vin blanc. Elle attendit que le serveur retourne en cuisine pour glisser une petite enveloppe blanche vers moi.

- Ton cadeau, précisa-t-elle.

Je m'essuyais les mains et déchirais l'enveloppe sans délicatesse. J'en sortis deux billets pour le match de Quidditch opposant l'Ecosse à l'Angleterre pour les qualifications de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Mon cœur bondit aussitôt de joie et j'embrassais à profusion mes parents.

- Et tu n'imagines même pas ce que j'ai du faire pour obtenir les billets! ronchonna papa en me volant une frite.

Je serrais mes billets contre mon cœur, souriant comme une idiote. Maman leva son verre:

- A tes BUSE, ma poupette! Puisse tu faire de même avec tes ASPIC!

* * *

><p>Et voici le chapitre 2!<p>

J'ai oublié de préciser lors du précédent chapitre que l'idée de l'écharpe magique n'est pas de moi. J'ai emprunté cette merveilleuse idée au roman _la Passe Miroir_, que je conseilles de lire!

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 – Le Match**

Le jour de la rencontre opposant l'Ecosse à l'Angleterre, j'étais aussi excitée qu'un gobelin devant une mine de gallions (à tel point que maman me promit de me faire avaler un philtre calmant si je ne me tenais pas tranquille).

Le match commençait à quinze heures et déjà l'ambiance était survoltée aux abords du stade de Culloden (l'Ecosse jouait à domicile – pour une fois !). Ce n'était que cris, chants et insultes, et beaucoup de sorciers qui étaient sur place depuis le matin, étaient déjà bien éméchés.

Papa me tenait très fermement la main tandis que nous traversions la foule : d'un côté, les anglais, en rouge et blanc, scandaient à vive voix : « _les Dragons sont magiques ! _», de l'autre, les écossais, tout de bleus vêtus, braillaient l'hymne des Sept Chardons et un frisson me parcourut en entendant les premières paroles.

Etant une véritable supportrice de l'Ecosse, je portais moi aussi fièrement l'écharpe officielle de l'équipe, cadeau de mes copines lors de mon précédent anniversaire (j'avais cependant réussi à vexer mon écharpe turquoise quand j'avais sorti « l'Autre » du placard).

Dans la foule dense, papa réussit l'exploit de croiser un collègue de bureau.

- Arthur ! s'exclama t-il en le rejoignant.

- Callum McBee! J'imagine que tu es ici pour encourager les anglais ? se moqua le sorcier en affichant un large sourire.

J'en fus terriblement froissé, mais le sorcier roux éclata d'un joyeux rire.

- Arthur, je te présente ma fille, Polly. Polly, voici Arthur Weasley, il travaille au service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu.

Weasley… Ce nom m'était vaguement familier. Il me serra la main, ravi de faire ma connaissance, avant de nous présenter à son tour ses deux fils qui revenaient du stand de souvenirs : Bill et Charlie. Les deux frères arboraient de larges chapeaux aux couleurs de l'Angleterre. Je ne connaissais pas le premier (plutôt mignon avec ses allures de rock star), mais son frère ne m'était pas inconnu : il jouait dans l'équipe de Gryffondor au poste d'Attrapeur. C'était lui nous avait volé le Vif d'Or lors de notre dernier match, privant les Poufsouffles de la seconde place du classement.

Les deux garçons nous serrèrent la main. Charlie me regarda avec curiosité.

- Tu es l'un des batteurs de Poufsouffle, n'est ce pas ? Celle qui a jeté son balai par terre quand j'ai attrapé le Vif d'Or ?

Je me raidis et sentis mes oreilles chauffées.

- C'est exact, rétorquais-je, froidement, ignorant le regard scandalisé de papa et le fou rire de Bill.

J'affichais un sourire crispé à Mr Weasley, visiblement embarrassé.

- Eh bien ! Ce fut un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Polly. Je crois que nous allons rejoindre nos places, le match ne va pas tarder à commencer. Et que le meilleur gagne !

Papa attendit que les Weasley soient hors de portée pour me passer un savon :

- Tu as jeté ton balai ? s'exclama-t-il, suffoqué. Parce que ton équipe a perdu ? N'es tu pas censé être une Poufsouffle, ma fille ?

Agacée, je levais les yeux au ciel.

- On s'était tellement entrainé, papa ! On tenait la victoire ! Mais cet idiot de Gryffondor a tout gâché… Alors oui, il se peut que je me sois un peu… emportée.

Papa secoua la tête, désespéré et tendit nos billets au sorcier à l'entrée de notre tribune.

- Polly, as-tu une idée de combien a pu couter ce balai ? J'aimerais que tu fasses plus attention à tes affaires à l'avenir…

- Oui, maugréais-je en entrant dans le stade.

- Nous en reparlerons à la maison, jeune fille, gronda-t-il.

Je le distançais en m'élançant vers les escaliers. Nos places se trouvaient tout en haut des gradins avec une vue imprenable sur le terrain. Nous prîmes place au milieu d'un raz-de-marée bleu qui entonnait de vive voix l'hymne de l'équipe. Les paris allaient bon train, donnant gagnant les écossais avec deux-cent cinquante points d'avance (papa m'interdit cependant de jouer, dommage !). Des vendeurs ambulants passèrent entre les rangs, les uns proposant le programme, d'autres « Triplettes ! Triplettes ! Qui veut des triplettes ? », les derniers braillant « Beignets aux pommes ! Chichis ! » (Je m'achetais un cornet de gommes à la limace).

Le brouhaha s'intensifia soudain et le match commença.

D'abord, les anglais firent le tour d'honneur du stade. J'applaudis poliment lorsque leurs supporters chantèrent leur hymne débile où il était question de Souaffle dans le but et de Vif d'Or dans la main.

Autant dire que c'était moche, ridicule et mal chanté.

Mais, après tout, ils avaient remportés dix titres lors des Championnats de Quidditch et représenterait le Royaume-Uni en cas de défaite de l'Ecosse lors de la Coupe du Monde…

Enfin, « si »…

Ce fut ensuite au tour des écossais, brillants dans leurs uniformes bleus. Excitée comme une puce, je vis les sept joueurs nous salués. Ils alignèrent leurs balais presque devant ma tribune, bras dessus, bras dessous, et entonnèrent notre chant patriotique :

_Quand le Vif d'Or est relâché,_

_Et le Souaffle, vif et léger,_

_Nos gars en bleus, avec fierté,_

_Nous conduirons à la victoire !_

Les applaudissements crépitèrent dans le stade. Papa s'essuya discrètement les yeux. Je lui adressais un immense sourire en retour et l'arbitre siffla le début de la rencontre.

oOo oOo oOo

Les écossais remportèrent deux cent-soixante à soixante-dix, au terme d'un match assez violent. La victoire, arrachée aux anglais – il n'y avait pas d'autres termes – aurait du me mettre en joie, puisque l'équipe s'était qualifiée pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, mais le match avait été d'une rare violence, allant jusqu'à mener l'un des poursuiveurs adverses à Saint Mangouste.

Alors oui, on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de la vieille rivalité qui opposait l'Ecosse à l'Angleterre, mais quand même !

Les supporters anglais, furieux de voir la qualification leur échapper, hurlèrent à la tricherie et certains réussirent à envahir le stade, criant vengeance. Tous les joueurs furent bien sûr évacués dans l'instant. En haut de ma tribune, je vis certains des nôtres répondre aux provocations et bientôt, une formidable bagarre éclata entre les deux pays.

- On y va ! m'ordonna papa en me forçant à me lever. Et tu ne lâches surtout pas ma main, c'est compris ?

Il m'entraina hors des gradins et nous descendîmes les escaliers menant à la sortie, mais embouteillés par les supporters, pressés soit d'en découdre, soit de transplaner en urgence. Il y avait des bousculades et des cris partout plusieurs fois, je manquais de tomber, mais papa me retenait toujours à temps.

Lorsque nous pûmes enfin respirer l'air libre, je remarquais que les choses avaient dégénérés aux abords du stade : des scènes d'affrontement avaient éclatées un peu partout, bloquant les accès jusqu'au site de transplanage.

- Ne traîne pas, Polly ! m'exhorta papa.

Il me traina de force, jouant des coudes pour traverser la foule dense. Soudain, quelqu'un, quelque part, poussa un terrible cri et ce fut la folie. Des sortilèges jaillirent des baguettes et fusèrent dans tous les sens. Il y eut un mouvement de foule et je lâchais involontairement la main de mon père.

Je l'entendis crier mon nom tandis que j'étais emportée par une marée humaine. Je tentais de rebrousser chemin, mais je n'avais pas d'autres choix que de suivre le mouvement, bousculée et écrasée de toute part. La panique me tordit le ventre et je pleurais.

Un trait de lumière se dirigea vers moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me baisser et le sortilège m'atteignit entre les deux yeux. Complètement sonnée et aveuglée, il en fallut de peu pour que je ne tombe à la renverse et me fasse piétiner par la foule. Je continuais pourtant d'avancer, recevant au passage quelques coups, essayant de me faufiler hors de ce marasme humain.

Alors une main se referma sur la mienne pour me tirer violemment. Sanglotant éperdument sur cette main secourable, je m'y accrochais désespérément. Dans un instant de confusion, je crus qu'il s'agissait de mon père…

Charlie Weasley traversa la foule à la manière d'un taureau, sa poigne de fer tenant ferment mon poignet. Il m'entraina ainsi hors de la foule. Les sons semblèrent s'atténuer autour de moi, et le soulagement me dénoua le ventre. Charlie se tourna vers moi et ses lèvres remuèrent, sans que je n'entende le son de sa voix.

- Quoi ? hurlais-je.

Il avança sa main et tripota quelque chose sur le côté gauche de mon oreille. Je l'imitais et me rendis compte que de grandes gerbes de feuilles avaient poussé aux extrémités. Voilà pourquoi ma tête me paraissait si lourde ! Un sortilège de Poiroreilles !

Charlie eut un sourire un peu moqueur et me désigna la tente des Médicomages. Je poussais un soupir et le suivis.

Le hasard voulut qu'un écossais bien amoché croisa notre route, reconnu le chapeau aux couleurs anglaises que portait toujours Charlie, cria vengeance et lui donna un formidable coup de poing. Charlie s'écroula dans mes bras, à moitié sonné.

- Ca ne va pas la tête ? hurlais-je à l'écossais… qui se prit à son tour un magnifique sortilège du saucisson par un anglais, lui aussi tout cabossé.

Les deux ennemis en vinrent en main, j'en profitais pour décamper.

- Accroches toi Weasley, maugréais-je en glissant un bras autour de sa taille et le forçant à marcher vers les Médicomages

Quelle belle équipe nous devions faire ! Moi avec mes poireaux, lui dans les pommes !

Un Médicomage se précipita à notre rencontre et aida Charlie à s'asseoir sur l'herbe pour ausculter son formidable hématome qui cerclait son œil.

- Mon héros, ricanais-je.

Il grimaça quand le Médicomage le tartina d'onguent, avant de s'occuper de mes poireaux à grand coup de sécateur.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demandais-je à Charlie après que le médecin me força à avaler un philtre sentant fort le désherbant.

- On a trouvé ton père sur le chemin menant au terrain de transplanage. Il te cherchait partout. Avec papa et Bill, nous l'avons aidé. J'ai eu de la chance de te trouver… Merlin que cet onguent sent fort !

- Arrête d'y toucher, Weasley, le sermonnais-je.

- Vous allez mieux vous deux ? demanda le Médicomage. Où sont vos parents ?

- Polly ! cria au même moment mon père.

Il venait en courant vers moi et me serra si fort que j'en eu le souffle coupé. Derrière lui venait M. Weasley et Bill. Tout le monde avait l'air d'avoir reçu quelques bleus : Bill avait son tee-shirt déchiré, mon père saignait du nez et un troupeau d'hippogriffes semblait avoir piétiné ce pauvre M. Weasley. J'en fus horriblement gêné : les Weasley s'était vraiment donner du mal pour me retrouver !

Les pères convinrent qu'ils valaient mieux que chacun retourne chez soi (l'arrivée de la Brigade des Stupéfix, baguettes en main, pour stopper l'affrontement en fut pour beaucoup).

- Merci beaucoup, M. Weasley, me suis-je sentie obligée de dire à ce dernier.

Papa échangea une solide poignée de main avec tout le monde, les remerciant avec profusion.

- Bon, vous gardez vos poireaux, oui ou non ? me demanda, agacé, le Médicomage.

oOo oOo oOo

Maman poussa un cri lorsqu'elle nous vit transplaner sans crier gare au milieu de la cuisine. Papa lui raconta les événements du match. Je me laissais tomber sur l'un des sièges et rêvait au moment où je prendrais une longue douche pour me débarrasser de cette sensation poisseuse qui me collait au corps.

- J'ai toujours dit que les matchs de Quidditch était dangereux ! s'exclama maman les bras croisés, tandis que papa sortait deux bouteilles de bièraubeurre du frigidaire.

- Au moins, l'Ecosse a gagné, soupirais-je en retirant d'un geste las l'écharpe du club toute déchirée.

Maman bougonna quelque chose mais je ne l'entendis pas.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda papa en me regardant.

- Oui. Plus de peur que de mal.

- Je suis désolé Polly, de ne pas t'avoir protéger mieux que ça.

Je souris à mon père. Il avait l'air épuisé et au bord des nerfs. Il ouvrit grands ses bras et je m'y réfugiais.

- Tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard, interrompit maman en me tendant une enveloppe à mon nom. Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Je déchirais l'enveloppe. Mon courrier comprenant l'habituelle lettre de MacGonagall, la liste des fournitures scolaires, le billet de train et… une lettre manuscrite de Chourave ?

_Miss McBee,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le poste de Capitaine de l'Equipe de Quidditch vous a été attribué._

_Je vous tiendrais informer de la date où auront lieu les sélections des postes vacants._

_Cordialement,_

_P. Chourave_

_Directrice de la maison de Poufsouffle_

En fouillant dans l'enveloppe, le badge des Capitaines me tomba entre les mains.

- Ca alors, m'exclamais-je, stupéfaite, j'ai été promu Capitaine !

* * *

><p>Merlin, quel chapitre 3! Il m'a causé beaucoup de soucis! J'avais bien une idée du déroulement du chapitre, mais pour emmener les personnages du point A au point B, j'ai beaucoup galérer. Je crois bien l'avoir réécrit 34 fois... J'ai encore les brouillons qui trainent un peu partout sur mon bureau...

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Docteur Citrouille


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Rose Merryweather**

Les jours suivants, le mauvais temps fit place à un soleil radieux. J'en profitais pour passer mes après-midis à essayer de bronzer dans le jardin (sans grand succès). Installée sur l'une des chaises-longues, entourée de parchemins raturés, je dressais un planning d'entrainement, ainsi que la liste de mon équipe. Cette année, il me faudrait seulement recruter un nouveau gardien.

Je tenais très à cœur mes nouvelles fonctions de Capitaine. J'avais commandé par hibou, en même temps que mes livres scolaires, des manuels ayant un rapport avec le management d'une équipe de Quidditch, provoquant les soupirs exaspérés de ma mère :

- Si seulement tu pouvais aussi bien travailler tes cours que mener une équipe, se lamenta-t-elle en me voyant potasser _Comment ne pas jeter son balai devant une équipe d'incapable_, par Jean Voilaballe.

- Maman, grommelais-je, Chourave m'a confié la responsabilité de gagner cette année la Coupe de Quidditch. C'est une question d'honneur !

Mais bien sur… En attendant, tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous avec ton amie Rose.

D'un geste, je réunis mes parchemins que je fourrais en vrac dans un livre et rentrais à la maison.

J'avais reçu quelques jours plus tôt un hibou de ma copine Rose m'invitant à passer un après-midi au cinéma. Mes parents n'y virent aucune objection à la seule condition de m'y rendre en Magicobus. J'eus beau supplier, menacer, les couvrir de baisers, je ne réussis pas à les faire changer d'avis.

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! avais-je déclamé théâtralement.

- Tu exagères, Polly, m'avais réprimander mon père. Nous préférons que tu prennes le Magicobus que le métro. Tu pourrais te perdre.

Comprendre : _nous ne te ferons jamais confiance, Polly McBee_.

Je sautais dans un jean propre et enfilais ma paire de basket rapiécée. Mon écharpe turquoise s'enroula autour de mon cou à m'en étouffer, heureuse de prendre l'air. Passant devant mon miroir qui m'insulta à propos de mon « accoutrement grotesque », je lissais du plat de la main ma chevelure ébouriffée et glissais deux pinces sur des mèches un peu trop rebelles. Le résultat n'était pas top, mais ça irait comme ça.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'avis de maman :

- Tu ne pourrais pas mettre une robe pour une fois ? se plaignit-elle en me tendant de la monnaie moldue.

- Je mets des robes de sorcière toute l'année scolaire ! J'ai bien le droit de porter autre chose pendant les vacances !

- Tu sais, Polly, me dit-elle en caressant mes cheveux, tu serais tellement plus mignonne si tu faisais un petit effort : un peu de maquillage par exemple…

- J'ai fait un effort ! la coupais-je, outrée. J'ai mis mon plus beau tee-shirt !

Maman contempla avec dédain mon haut. Pour l'occasion, je portais un tee-shirt à l'effigie du groupe moldu les Rolling Stones. Après, ce n'était pas moi qui avais choisi une grosse langue comme emblème ! Maman fut sur le point de me contredire, mais capitula.

- Si tu as le moindre problème, me recommanda-t-elle, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?

- Oui, maman.

- Es-tu vraiment obligée d'emmener ton écharpe ?

- Oui, maman.

- Et ne va surtout pas voir un film d'horreur, tu en ferais des cauchemars.

- Oui, maman.

- Ne te goinfres pas de pop-corn, tu te rendrais malade.

- Oui, maman.

Elle m'accompagna jusqu'au perron de la maison et agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, le célèbre bus à impérial se matérialisa sous nos yeux, défonçant nos poubelles et manquant de m 'écraser les pieds. Je vis ma mère pâlir un peu quand elle vit Stan Rocade sortir du Magicobus…

- Je peux aussi prendre le métro… lui soufflais-je d'un air angélique.

Maman me fusilla du regard et tendit la monnaie à Stan.

- Vous inquiétez pas, ma'ame, la petite sera en sécurité avec nous, certifia le contrôleur avec un petit clin d'œil.

J'embrassais ma mère sur la joue et, telle une condamnée à mort marchant à la potence, je montais dans le bus. Le conducteur Ernie mastiquait d'un air absent un sandwich aux concombres. Un unique passager serrait contre lui un chaudron et de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front. Dans un sursaut désespéré, je voulus dire à ma mère combien je l'aimais et je regrettais de ne pas avoir embrasser mon papa une dernière fois.

Les portes du bus se refermèrent brutalement.

- On va où ? me demanda Stan en me désignant un fauteuil.

- Le Chemin de Traverse, répondis-je, la gorge nouée. Il y en aura pour longtemps ?

- Juste le temps de faire un saut à Pré-au-Lard pour Mr Bates, me dit-il en me désignant l'autre passager. Tout le monde est prêt ? C'est part, Ernie !

J'eus à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir ma mère par la fenêtre, que le Magicobus reprenait sa course folle.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune ceinture de sécurité à bord ?

Pourquoi Ernie avait-il obtenu son permis dans une boite de Chocogrenouille ?

Pourquoi le Ministère de la Magie autorisait ce genre d'engin en circulation ?

Et surtout, pourquoi Mr Bates s'obstinait-il à vomir l'intégralité de son déjeuner dans son chaudron ?

Folle de terreur, mon écharpe serra plus fort ses anneaux autour de mon cou et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à la détacher avant qu'elle ne m'étrangle pour de bon. Le seul moment de répit fut lorsque le Magicobus pila devant l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard. Je regardais au dehors, un peu nauséeuse, et j'aperçus au loin les hautes tours de Poudlard. Mr Bates descendit du bus un peu hagard en maugréant « _plus jamais _».

- Bonne journée, Mr Bates ! s'exclama Stan. Faites bien attention à vous en traversant ! Et maintenant, le Chemin de Traverse !

Caressant doucement mon écharpe qui se terrait, tremblante, au creux de mon ventre, je me concentrais sur la Gazette du Sorcier que Stan feuilletait distraitement (« _Reforme sur les Chaudrons : nous devons aller moins vite et moins loin _»). Je n'osais même plus regarder le paysage défiler à toute allure.

Enfin, après un ultime dérapage qui menaça de me projeter au plafond, le Magicobus s'arrêta net devant le Chaudron Baveur.

- Chemin de Traverse ! annonça Stan.

Il me fallut quelques secondes avant que mes jambes n'acceptent de me porter. D'un pas mal assuré, je descendis du bus, laissant derrière moi Ernie grignoter paisiblement son sandwich et Stan accueillir à bord sa nouvelle victime.

Rose m'attendait devant le pub sorcier. Je souris en la voyant et elle vint à ma rencontre en sautillant.

Rose Merryweather était une fille de moldus qui ne croyait toujours pas sa chance de suivre sa scolarité à Poudlard – ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement d'être la sorcière la plus timide que je connaisse.

- Alors, c'est ça, le Magicobus ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant le bus s'éloigner dans un concert de klaxon sonore.

- Puisses tu ne jamais le prendre, prophétisais-je en enroulant mon bras autour du sien, encore un peu tremblante.

Délaissant le Chaudron Baveur derrière nous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'un des cinémas bordant la rue de Charing Cross, tout en nous racontant nos vacances respectives : moi me languissant entre les quatre murs de ma chambre, elle découvrant la beauté et la magie de l'Irlande.

- C'était magnifique ! dit-elle, ses yeux bleus pétillants tandis que nous faisions la queue au cinéma. J'ai pu prendre des tas de photos, j'ai hâte de te les montrer !

Je soupirais discrètement. Nul doute qu'il s'agirait encore de photos de fleurs, de lacs et autres papillons. Un grand moment d'ennui en perspective, en somme…

- Au fait, on va voir quoi ? demandais-je à Rose pour changer de conversation.

Le cinéma affichait trois séances : un policier, une comédie et un film d'auteur. N'y connaissant rien, je me tournais vers elle.

- Je pensais aller voir la comédie.

J'attrapais alors un programme et lut le résumé :

- « _Peter, Raymond et Egon effectuent des recherches sur la parapsychologie. Virés de la faculté, ils décident de fonder une société destinée à chasser les revenants. Son nom : SOS Fantômes. _». Tu es sérieuse ? Une histoire de fantômes ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on en soupe assez à Poudlard avec le Moine Gras ? Et pourquoi pas _l'Arme Fatale 2_ ? Il a l'ait d'être bien. Et puis, le moldu sur l'affiche est pas mal…

Rose baissa piteusement les yeux et murmura un « _il est interdit au moins de douze ans_ ». Elle et sa fâcheuse manie de tourner de l'œil à la vue du sang !

- Très bien, allons voir tes fantômes dans ce cas !

Quelques minutes plus tard, munies du précieux sésame et d'un paquet de pop-corn, nous nous enfonçâmes dans les méandres du cinéma. Nous choisîmes deux places au fond de la salle. Je m'avachis sans grâce sur le fauteuil et retirais mon écharpe qui se roula aussitôt en boule sur mes genoux tandis que Rose pliait délicatement sa veste.

La salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité et le film commença.

oOo oOo oOo

Dans l'ensemble, _SOS Fantômes_ fut plaisant à regarder (même si je n'y crus pas une seconde). Les acteurs moldus étaient sympas et j'aimais bien l'idée du géant en chamallow. Rose ressortit de la séance absolument enchantée.

- On devrait appeler SOS fantômes pour qu'ils s'occupent du cas Peeves, annonçais-je à Rose alors que nous étions attablés devant un sundae au chocolat à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme. Un coup de Pack à Proton et hop ! plus de soucis !

- N'oublions pas Mimi Geignarde au passage, rajouta Rose.

Je ris en m'imaginant la tête que ferais cette chère Mimi tout en se faisant avaler par un aspirateur moldu.

- Ils sont quand même forts ces moldus, déclarais-je en raclant le font de mon pot de glace avec ma petite cuillère.

- Comment ça ?

- Le cinéma et tout ça… Je veux dire : nous autres les sorciers, on dit toujours que les moldus n'y connaissent pas grand chose à la magie, et pourtant ils ont quand même beaucoup d'imagination !

- Attend de voir Star Wars dans ce cas, sourit Rose, espiègle.

Nous décidâmes ensuite de nous balader un peu sur le Chemin de Traverse. La rue était bondée par des sorciers emmenant leurs enfants faire leurs courses scolaires. Chez Fleury & Bott, Rose s'offrit le dernier best-seller de ma mère, _Amour sur un Balai_ avec les quelques gallions qu'elle avait économisé. En attendant notre passage à la caisse, je lus la quatrième de couverture :

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un sale égoïste ! ». Jamais Clara n'oubliera les mots terribles qu'elle a lancé à la figure de Patrick McKenna, le célèbre attrapeur de l'équipe écossaise de Quidditch. Car depuis, le beau sportif, séduit par le tempérament de la journaliste, n'a qu'un seul désir : allumer les flammes de la passion de la belle Clara…_

Je n'avais jamais lu un livre de ma mère, mais Rose les collectionnait tous et les adorait. Toute cette mièvrerie me mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise. Et dire que ma mère avait fait appel à mon « expérience » sur le Noble Sport pour écrire ce truc !

Au gré de nos déambulations dans la rue commerçante, j'utilisais tout mon charme pour persuader Rose de faire un petit détour par la boutique de Quidditch.

- On n'en aura pas pour longtemps, lui promis-je en franchissant la porte.

- C'est ça, oui !

Nous dûmes jouer des coudes pour se faufiler entre les rayons. Après avoir écraser une dizaine de pieds et bousculé quelques personnes, je me retrouvais enfin devant l'objet que je convoitais depuis que j'avais lu un article dans Balai magazine : un Brossdur de Classe 5.

Si seulement je pouvais m'en offrir un ! Hélas, ce n'était pas avec mon maigre gallion d'argent de poche que je recevais chaque mois que je pourrais m'en payer un !

Je me penchais sur le petit écriteau qui accompagnait le balai :

_Le Brossdur 5 a toutes sortes de sortilège._

_Un sortilège d'accélération qui permet de dépasser le vent et un sortilège de freinage en cas de mauvaises rencontres…_

_Un sortilège de coussinage pour rendre le vol plus agréable et un sortilège de trajectoire pour savoir où on va…_

_Un sortilège de contrôle de vibration pour ne pas avoir le mal de l'air et un sortilège d'ascension pour s'envoler plus vite vers les nuages…_

_En fait, il a des sortilèges pour à peu près tout._

_Brossdur 5 : ceci est une révolution._

- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour posséder cette petite merveille, soupirais-je, envieuse.

- Ca, je n'en doutes pas, se moqua Rose. Allez, assez rêvasser, partons d'ici, il y a beaucoup trop de monde.

- Non, restons encore un peu pour…

J'aperçus Charlie Weasley venir droit vers nous, tenant entre ses mains un kit d'entretien de balai.

La désagréable expérience d'après-match était encore tout frais dans ma mémoire (il m'arrivait de me réveiller la nuit avec la sensation poisseuse d'être écraser par la foule) et je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir une dette envers le Weasley.

Mon écharpe dut sentir mon animosité envers l'attrapeur des Gryffondors, car elle commença à battre furieusement de la queue derrière mon dos.

- Tu as raison, finis-je par dire précipitamment à Rose. Il crève de chaud ici. Allons nous en !

J'agrippais son bras et la forçais à avancer, tout en prenant soin de me courber pour ne pas être vue.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? s'étonna Rose.

- T'occupes et avance.

Une fois à l'air libre, et devant le regard insistant de mon amie, je lui avouais que j'avais vu quelqu'un dans la foule que je ne souhaitais pas voir. Rose réussit à me tirer les vers du nez, et je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé après le match Angleterre/Ecosse.

- Charlie Weasley ? De Gryffondor ?

- Tu connais beaucoup de Weasley qui s'appelle Charlie toi ?

Six heures sonnèrent vigoureusement quelque part et je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison – et surtout de couper court à cette conversation.

- Oh là là ! Six heures déjà ? j'avais promis à mes parents que je rentrerais tôt…

- Tu rentres comment ? me demanda Rose.

- Par Magicobus, dis-je courageusement.

- Bon courage alors ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

- Non, ça ira comme ça !

Rose donna une rapide caresse à mon écharpe qui ronronna de plaisir.

- Merci pour cette après-midi, c'est vraiment chouette ! me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Et ne crois pas une seconde que notre petite conversation s'arrête là…

- C'est ça…maugréais-je.

Rose éclata de rire et s'engouffra dans le métro. Restée seule, je réfléchis : rentrer à la maison en Magicobus ne me tentait guère. Et, n'étant pas très loin du Ministère de la Magie, je pouvais toujours aller rejoindre papa à son bureau...

Réajustant mon écharpe autour du cou, je remontais la rue menant à l'entrée secrète du Ministère (je dus m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver la bonne cabine téléphonique). Je décrochais le combiné et tapais le numéro.

- Ministère de la Magie, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, Polly McBee, je viens voir Callum McBee.

Je crus entendre un bâillement et il y eut un déclic. Un badge tomba que j'épinglais à ma poitrine. Puis, la cabine s'enfonça au sol.

Ce fut un sorcier à moitié endormi qui m'accueillit pour la régularisation. Je n'avais pas ma baguette sur moi (ce qui catastropha le sorcier : « _Mais, et si Vous-Savez-Qui revenait à l'instant même ?_ ». Relax, il est mort…), nota mon nom, l'objet de ma visite et finit par me demander si je n'avais rien à déclarer.

- Non.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux, un doigt tendu vers mon écharpe.

D'une main, je caressais cette dernière : elle était tellement susceptible ! Je pris un temps fou à rassurer le sorcier. Mon écharpe n'était en aucun cas un objet dangereux et j'avais surement autre chose à faire que d'essayer d'étrangler le Ministre avec.

- Et non, il est absolument hors de question que je la range dans mon sac !

Le sorcier me laissa finalement partir, toujours méfiant.

Malgré l'heure tardive, le hall du Ministère grouillait de sorciers et de sorcières affairés. Je me fis bousculer par un groupe de journalistes de Balai Magazine qui cherchait toujours un responsable suite aux débordements du mach Ecosse/Angleterre. Je passais à côté de l'immense statue en or qui trônait au milieu non sans y jeter ma petite pièce porte-bonheur et m'engouffrais dans le premier ascenseur libre.

- Niveau quatre, département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques, récita monotone la voix dans la cabine.

Une atmosphère bien particulière animait le Service des Créatures Magiques. Une épouvantable odeur régnait dans l'air et la moquette était incrustée de taches maronnâtes. Je dus me coller aux murs quand une sorcière passa dans l'étroit couloir, poussant devant elle un lourd chariot contenant une demi-douzaine de Boursouf qui ronronnait. Mon écharpe s'hérissa à leurs passages.

J'entrais dans le bureau de mon père qui n'était pas là. Il était à l'image de son occupant : un indescriptible capharnaüm. S'y trouvait là des dossiers éparpillés à même le sol, des échantillons de bouses de dragons, une vieille cape trouée. Un feu craquait dans la cheminée, et mon écharpe se laissa couler à terre pour se pelotonner à coté de la chaleur.

- Je trouve que tu deviens de plus en plus fainéante toi, la sermonnais-je en débarrassant l'unique siège d'un dossier très épais et qui couina quand je le posais à terre.

Curieuse de savoir sur quoi papa travaillait, je jetais un vague coup d'œil sur une pile de parchemins. Etre guérisseur vétérinaire en chef n'était pas le métier le plus reposant du monde. Son travail consistait à surveiller la santé de toutes les Créatures Magiques de Grande-Bretagne, que ce soit les dragons, les veracrasses, les botrucs ou des chimères. Je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où papa était rentré à la maison avec un sourcil en moins.

En pleine lecture d'un parchemin relatant les repas pris par un couple d'hippogriffes en Cornouailles, j'entendis des bruits de discussions animés dans le couloir.

- Au final, tout s'est bien passé, hein, Callum ? entendis-je M. Diggory à mon père. Même si ce délégué du syndicale des vampires m'a donné froid dans le dos… Demain, on se verra en vitesse pour les goules du York et il faudra envoyer un troisième avertissement à Hagrid pour détention illégale de Serpencendre.

- Bien monsieur, répondit mon père en poussant la porte de son bureau.

- Surprise ! m'écriais-je, gaiement.

- Polly ? Mais… qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'es pas censé être à la maison à cette heure ci?

- Je suis venue te chercher pardi ! expliquais-je en le débarrassant de ses dossiers. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. J'étais au cinéma avec ma copine Rose…

Il hocha la tête, mais j'étais prête à parier qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de Rose.

- … et je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de rentrer ensemble, pour une fois !

- Tu ne veux pas rentrer en Magicobus, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en essayant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires.

- Tu m'as percé à jour, souriais-je. Je pensais aussi prendre à un repas à emporter pour le diner.

Papa jeta un coup d'œil à sa pile de dossier gargantuesque et prit sa décision. Il prit sa baguette magique et décrocha sa cape du porte-manteau :

- D'accord, on prendra une pizza en passant.

- Oh... tu ne préfères pas chinois pour changer ?

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le chapitre 4! Les choses deviendront sérieuses dès le prochain chapitre avec le début de l'année scolaire. Préparez les mouchoirs!<p>

Concernant le film _SOS Fantômes_: le premier film est sorti en 1984, le deuxième, en 1989. Mais pour des raisons de simplicité, j'ai préféré garder le synopsis du 1er film (d'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas vu le deuxième...).

A bientôt pour la suite!

Docteur Citrouille


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – La Pimentine**

Chaudement enfouie sous les couvertures de mon lit, je fixais les chiffres rouges du cadran lumineux de mon réveil défilés à l'allure d'un veracrasse. Au dehors, la pluie tapait violemment contre les carreaux de ma fenêtre. Mais le mauvais temps n'aurait pu altérer ma bonne humeur: je retournais aujourd'hui à Poudlard !

L'écusson de ma maison et celui des capitaines trônaient fièrement sur ma table de chevet, juste à côté de ma baguette magique, cirée la veille. A la porte de mon armoire pendait ma robe de sorcière fraichement repassée et au pied de mon lit reposait ma valise encore ouverte.

Je m'étirais avec délice et repoussais brusquement mes couvertures. Réprimant une grimace au contact rêche et froide de la moquette sous mes pieds, je m'empressais d'enfiler une paire de chaussettes. Puis, sans bruit (je ne voulais pas encore réveiller mon écharpe qui dormait profondément), je sortis de ma chambre.

Maman s'affairait déjà dans la cuisine, ses cheveux ébouriffés et une tasse de café à la main.

- Déjà levée? se moqua-t-elle en me voyant.

Elle me prépara un solide petit-déjeuner: j'aurais besoin de toutes mes forces pour affronter cette journée qui s'annonçait longue.

Grignotant d'un air absent une tranche de hareng saur, j'entendis à peine maman me prévenir qu'elle m'avait préparé un petit en cas pour le midi et que j'étais priée de ne pas l'oublier cette fois-ci…

_BOUM!_

Une formidable explosion secoua le salon. Je poussais un hurlement et renversais mon verre de jus de citrouille sur le devant de mon pyjama. Maman, tout aussi effrayée que moi, se précipita dans le salon pour réceptionner l'appel de la cheminée.

- Polly, va réveiller ton père, me lança-t-elle depuis le salon. Dis-lui que son chef veut lui parler!

Je m'élançais dans l'escalier tandis qu'elle parlementait avec Mr Diggory.

- Papa!

De la chambre de mes parents s'échappa un long ronflement sonore. Papa dormait comme un bienheureux, la bouche grande ouverte, malgré le raffut.

- Papa, chuchotais-je à son oreille, réveilles-toi, Amos Diggory veut te parler.

Aucune réaction.

Je lui soufflais dans les oreilles, lui pinçais le nez.

Toujours rien.

- Tu l'auras voulu… soupirais-je.

Je pris le radio réveil et déclenchais la sonnerie stridente à côté de sa tête. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre: mon père se réveilla en sursaut et me dévisagea, hagard.

- S'passe?

- La tête d'Amos Diggory veut te parler.

Papa retomba lourdement sur sa tête d'oreiller en grommelant. Je fis mine de remettre le réveil en marche.

- C'est bon, je me lève!

Il se leva un peu étourdi, et tituba légèrement avant de descendre les escaliers.

Alors que papa était en grande conversation avec son chef, j'aidais maman à débarrasser le lave-vaisselle. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à contenir sa colère, ne connaissant que trop bien ce genre d'appel extrêmement urgent, qui arrivait toujours quand on s'y attendait le moins.

Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. Papa déboula dans la cuisine, le front soucieux et parfaitement réveiller.

- Je vais devoir y aller, annonça-t-il en se servant d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Un troupeau de Sombrals est tombé malade cette nuit.

- Personne d'autre ne peut y aller à ta place? demanda ma mère en m'arrachant des mains la pile d'assiettes que je lui tendais. Tes collègues par exemple?

- Il n'y a que moi dans tout le service qui peut les voir.

- Et cela va te prendre longtemps?

- La matinée, si ce n'est pas trop grave.

Il rinça son verre dans l'évier et le posa sur l'égouttoir. Puis croisa le regard furieux de maman.

- Tu n'as pas oublié un petit détail? lui demanda-t-elle, la fureur perçant dans sa voix.

Et comme papa ne répondait rien, elle explosa:

- Qui va emmener Polly à la gare?

- Toi? Lui répondit papa, sans vraiment réfléchir.

Mauvaise réponse.

- Moi? _Moi_? J'ai un entretien très important avec mon éditeur ! Ça fait des jours que nous avions convenu de ce rendez-vous ! Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je dis des fois?

Vu la tête que papa tirait, ce n'était surement pas le cas. Il tenta de s'excuser

- Je suis désolé, mais cette fois-ci, je ne peux vraiment pas! bougonna-t-il.

- Tu es toujours désolé! grinça ma mère. Ah! J'aurais du me douter que tu aurais une excuse pour ne pas remplir tes obligations!

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça?

- Que tes sales bestioles sont plus importantes à tes yeux que ta propre famille! On s'était mis d'accord pour que tu prennes un jour de congé pour emmener la gamine à King's Cross. Ce n'était pas trop demandé non plus!

Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Et si personne ne l'arrêtait, maman pouvait continuer à hurler des heures comme ça.

- Sinon, je peux aller à la gare toute seule, proposai-je d'une petite voix.

- Non, ma poupette, se radoucit maman. Je vais annuler mon entretien et je vais t'y emmener.

- Si elle te dit qu'elle peut y aller seule, rouspéta papa.

Je persistais un peu:

- Maman, je t'assure, il n'y a aucun problème! Je suis une grande fille et je connais le chemin.

- Je pourrais demander à papy de t'emmener, renchérit maman, sans m'écouter.

- Laisse le tranquille et fais moi confiance, dis-je fermement. Je prendrais le métro. Tout ira bien.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Je croisais les doigts dans l'espoir que l'option « Magicobus » ne soit pas proposée. Maman finit pourtant par hocher la tête.

- Très bien jeune fille. Tu as gagné. Mais as-tu de quoi payer le trajet? De la monnaie normale je veux dire. Non? Ta valise est prête? J'ai encore une pile de linge propre à te donner.

Et elle quitta la cuisine, ignorant superbement mon père. Il secoua la tête, désemparé.

- Merlin me dit que je n'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler, soupira-t-il.

Je retournais dans ma chambre en trainant un peu des pieds. Ce serait la première fois que mes parents ne m'accompagneraient pas à la gare et ça me faisait tout bizarre.

En entrant dans ma chambre, mon écharpe, parfaitement réveiller, me fit la fête. Je lui caressais la tête et regardais dépitée ma valise: comment diable allais-je bien pouvoir la fermer? Elle débordait de tous les côtés, et je n'avais même pas encore rangé mes affaires scolaires…

Je retroussais mes manches et commençais à fourrer un peu n'importe comment mon télescope, mes robes, mon chaudron...

- Polly, je pars! cria maman du rez-de-chaussée.

Je sautais par dessus le désordre magistral qui encombrait le sol de ma chambre et dévalais les escaliers.

Elle m'attendait en bas, portant son ensemble en tweed gris et un chemiser blanc. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tirés en arrière en un chignon très strict. Je la trouvais merveilleusement belle.

- J'ai mis ton déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine. N'oublie pas de prendre de l'eau dans le frigo.

- Oui, maman.

- Tu seras sage cette année?

- Oui, maman.

- Et tu m'écriras?

- Oui, maman.

Elle m'attira contre elle et me serra très fort. Son eau de Cologne me fit tourner la tête. Je lui tapotais maladroitement l'épaule. Des larmes menaçaient de tomber sur ses joues.

Même après six années scolaires, ma mère ne supportait pas l'idée d'une longue séparation.

- On se revoit à Noël, la consolais-je, un peu émue malgré moi.

Elle embrassa mon front, me tapota la joue et s'enfuit de la maison. Je la regardais sortir la voiture du garage en larmes et attendit qu'elle disparaisse au coin de la rue avant se rentrer, les yeux humides malgré moi.

Je remontais lentement les escaliers, le cœur gros. J'entendis mon père chanter comme un chaudron sous la douche, ce qui m'arracha un sourire.

J'en revins à ma valise, toujours aussi bondée. J'enveloppais de papier craft mon Etoile Filante, remplis au maximum mon chaudron en étain de bric-à-brac, mais même ainsi, j'étais chargée comme un troll.

- Tu veux de l'aide?

En un tour de baguette, papa parvint à tout fourrer dans la valise.

J'enrageais: vivement mes dix-sept ans que je puisse utiliser la magie sans restriction!

Papa m'aida à descendre ma valise en bas, avant de me faire, à son tour, ses adieux. Sa barbe me chatouilla agréablement la joue tandis qu'il me déposait un baiser.

- Soit une bonne petite Poufsouffle, me dit-il en tirant le lobe de mon oreille. Et n'oublie pas d'envoyer un hibou à ton arrivée pour ne pas inquiéter ta mère.

Encore un baiser, et le voilà parti. La cheminée se colora d'une vive lueur verte, et je me retrouvais seule chez moi.

Je fis une dernière fois le tour de ma chambre pour être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié. Mon lit était fait, mon bureau rangé et mes armoires quasiment vides. Quel exploit!

En plus, et pour une fois, je serais en avance sur les horaires.

Je glissai mon sac à dos sur mes épaules et fermais la porte de ma chambre avec un pincement au cœur : les vacances étaient bel et bien terminés!

Ma valise m'attendait au pied des escaliers, mon encas pour le midi et un ticket de métro étaient posés sur la table. J'attrapais mon parapluie et sortit enfin dehors.

Nous habitions à dix minutes à pied de la station de métro. Tirant ma lourde valise et abritée sous mon parapluie arborant les couleurs du Royaume-Uni, je remontais la longue rue, en prenant bien soin de ne pas marcher sur les innombrables flaques d'eau qui parsemaient le trottoir.

- Mais, c'est la petite Polly McBee !

Je manquais d'entrer en collision avec Mrs Shaw, notre vieille voisine moldue.

- Bonjour madame, lui répondis je poliment.

La vieille dame tirait un caddie en toile écossaise où dépassait un chou-fleur.

- Où cours-tu ainsi? me demanda t-elle, louchant sur ma valise.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent longuement sur mon balai, visible malgré mes précautions.

- Je retourne en pension! m'exclamai-je en faisant un pas de côté pour tenter de soustraire du regard de la moldue un peu trop curieux l'item magique.

- Oh... et où se situe ton école déjà?

- Dans le nord de l'Ecosse.

- Si loin? s'étonna Mrs Shaw. Alors qu'il y a d'excellente école par ici?

- C'est une école catholique pour jeune fille, mentis-je effrontément. Très réputée. C'est là où mon père a fait ses études.

- Ton père? S'étonna la vieille dame, les sourcils levés. Tu viens de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une école pour jeune fille!

Quelle mauvaise menteuse je faisais! Je me forçais à rire dans l'espoir d'abréger cette conversation. Mais la petite vieille n'avait pas fini de me torturer.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, oserais-je te demander un petit service? Aiderais-tu une vieille dame? Mon caddie est bien lourd et avec toute cette pluie, j'ai peur de me rompre le cou...

Je serrais les dents. Il ne manquait plus que ça! Mais avec son gentil sourire de mamie, comme lui refuser ce service?

Je me retrouvais donc contrainte à faire le chemin inverse, tirant derrière moi et ma valise et le caddie, tandis que Mrs Shaw babillait gaiement. Arrivée chez elle, elle insista lourdement pour que je prennes au moins une tasse de thé en guise de remerciement avant de partir.

Je regardais son affreuse horloge à coucou qui surplombait la cheminée et calculais que le Poudlard Express partait dans exactement quarante minutes.

Hélas! Je perdis encore cinq minutes de mon temps à refuser le plus poliment du monde l'empressement de la moldue et je quittais enfin sa demeure lorsque l'oiseau surgit de son nid en bois pour chanter vigoureusement la demi-heure.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je déboulais dans le métro, ma valise volant littéralement derrière moi. Je passais en toute hâte mon ticket dans le composteur et courut comme une folle dans les couloirs, bousculant au passage plusieurs moldus, avant d'entrer de justesse dans le métro.

Je calculais six stations dont un changement.

Je commençais à paniquer et à trépigner sur place. Maudite soit ma gentillesse! En plus, c'était l'heure de pointe et tous les moldus avaient les yeux rivés sur mon balai.

Le métro s'arrêta. Je sortis du wagon et courus jusqu'à ma correspondance, les poumons en feu, le cœur battant.

Encore vingt minutes.

Si je ratais le train, j'allais me faire écorcher vive par mes parents.

J'eus tout juste le temps de sauter dans le métro avant que les portes ne se referment...excepté ma valise, qui se retrouva coincée. J'eus beau tiré, je n'arrivais pas à la décoincer. Je n'allais tout de même pas la laisser sur le quai!

Autour de moi, les gens rouspétaient, mais personne ne me venait en aide. La voix du conducteur crachota dans le haut parleur: «le métro ne peut pas partir si vous entravez la fermeture des portes!»

- A TON AVIS, JE FAIS QUOI LA? hurlais-je en tirant plus fort sur ma valise.

Dans un geste de compassion, le conducteur ouvrit de nouveau les portes. Emportée par mon élan, je basculais en arrière, ma tête cogna violemment le sol et ma valise me fendit la lèvre. Mais au moins, le métro pouvait partir!

La gare de King's Cross, enfin. La grosse horloge du hall principal m'indiqua qu'il me restait trois minutes avant le départ du Poudlard Express. Je m'élançais en toute hâte vers la barrière située entre les voies 9 et 10 et j'entrais sans cérémonie dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

Une tempête de cris, de rires et de couleurs menaça d'éclater ma pauvre tête, déjà torturée par une migraine naissante. Sans reprendre mon souffle, je slalomais entre les parents venus déposer leurs enfants.

- Polly, par ici !

Rose, accoudée à la fenêtre d'un compartiment, me faisait de grands signes de la main et je vis sur son visage un profond soulagement. Je m'escrimais à faire monter ma lourde valise à bord du train, gênée par mon écharpe qui ne cessait de se débattre joyeusement.

- Si tu ne te calmes pas, je te range dans mon sac, c'est compris ? la menaçais-je.

Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il me restait, je réussis à hisser la valise dans le Poudlard Express. Presque aussitôt, le chef de gare siffla le départ du train. Épuisée, je me laissais tomber sur le sol, sentant sous moi les vibrations du train prendre de la vitesse.

Ouf ! Une minute de plus, et je ratais ma rentrée scolaire !

Tirant toujours mon bagage derrière moi, je cherchais Rose dans les compartiments. Je la dégotais vers le milieu de la rame.

- Tu as une mine affreuse, m'annonça-t-elle quand je me laissais lourdement tomber sur la banquette en face d'elle.

- Je sais, répondis-je en effleurant doucement ma lèvre qui me faisait un mal de chien.

- Tu sais Polly, un jour, tu vas vraiment rater le train ! me morigéna-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, me défendis-je. J'ai été retenue…

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit timidement.

- C'est bon ? On peut entrer ? Y'a de la place ? demanda une voix.

- Ouais, c'est que les filles.

La porte s'ouvrit pour de bon et les trois Nullos entrèrent, tous contents. Sans gêne, ils s'étalèrent sur les banquettes.

Les Nullos étaient les trois Poufsouffles de ma promotion : William Kenway, Sean Hastings et Samuel Fey. Ils avaient la particularité de vivre dans leurs propres mondes, composés de fantasy, de science-fiction, et d'électroniques. Ils passaient leurs journées à débattre sur le dernier épisode d'un certain « Docteur », s'amusaient à parler le Klingon (?), écrivaient des fanfictions à six mains qu'ils publiaient dans un magazine moldu et organisaient une fois par mois des débats passionnées sur le _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ou _Donjons et Dragons_ (Dumbledore y participait une fois).

Parfois, je me demandais s'ils avaient conscience d'être sorciers…

Ils s'extasièrent bruyamment sur la dernière acquisition de Kenway (une « gameboy » à ce que je compris), entrainant les soupirs d'envie de la part des deux autres. Je levais les yeux au ciel, Rose pouffa de rire.

Nymphadora Tonks ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre. Sa baguette coincée derrière son oreille, ses cheveux courts arborant une horrible couleur rose pétante et arborant un large sourire, elle enjamba sans grâce les Nullos et s'installa à côté de moi – non sans s'asseoir sur mon écharpe qui feula et qui se réfugia aussitôt dans mes bras, tremblante.

- Désolée, j'oublie toujours que tu as une écharpe magique ! s'excusa-t-elle. Hé ! Félicitations pour ta promotion, capitaine !

- Ah bon ? C'est toi que Chourave a nommé? Enfin Polly… Tu aurais pu me le dire ! s'insurgea Rose.

Agacée, je lui montrais du doigt l'insigne des Capitaines que j'avais accroché bien en évidence sur ma poitrine.

- Oh ! Rougit-elle. Je n'avais pas vu. Eh bien… Félicitations !

Incorrigible bavarde, Tonks nous raconta ses vacances passionnantes passées chez ses grands-parents moldus et nous dévoila qu'elle avait flirté avec un jeune moldu "_pour voir comment c'était_" (sans commentaires...).

La tête appuyée contre la vitre glacée, je l'écoutais à peine, somnolente.

Le train filait à toute allure dans la campagne anglaise, sous la pluie. Je n'aspirais qu'au moment où nous arriverions à Poudlard, afin de me glisser sous les draps bassinés de mon lit.

Je passais la matinée à bougonner contre l'inconfort des banquettes, la chaleur étouffante du compartiment, des bavardages des filles et de la musique entêtante du jeu vidéo des Nullos. A midi, la dame au chariot de bonbons passa, et une grosse quantité de sucreries fut achetée. J'essayais de ne pas penser au repas que maman m'avait si gentiment préparé ce matin et qui ne me faisait absolument pas envie, tout comme les chocogrenouilles que me tendait Rose.

Je m'endormis l'après-midi, bercée par les mouvements du train, la tête calée sur les genoux de Tonks et mon écharpe essayant de me tenir au chaud. A mon réveil, tremblante et en sueur, les filles essayèrent de me faire avaler un peu de jus de citrouille :

- On en a encore pour longtemps ? demandais-je, à bout de force.

Vers la fin de soirée, une vive agitation s'empara du train : notre long voyage arrivait à son terme. A l'image de Tonks et de Rose (et après avoir mis les Nullos à la porte), j'endossais ma robe de sorcière, donnais quelques tours d'écharpe autour de mon cou et accrochais à ma poitrine l'emblème des Poufsouffles et des Capitaines.

Le train perdit de la vitesse et s'arrêta enfin dans une secousse qui menaça de nous faire tomber. La grosse voix de Hagrid résonna dans la nuit :

- Les premières années, par ici ! Suivez moi !

Rose poussa un soupir d'envie à la vue des jeunes avancer craintivement vers le géant. Même moi, je les jalousais un peu.

La pluie s'était momentanément arrêter de tomber et nous en profitâmes pour rejoindre l'endroit où était stationnés les diligences magiques, malgré la route embourbée et glissante. Épuisée et enfiévrée, le corps endolori par des heures de voyage, je suivis docilement mes amies jusqu'à une calèche sentant fort le moisi. Je m'apprêtais à montée quand…

- Salut McBee !

Tournant la tête, je croisais le regard et le sourire de Charlie Weasley. Mes joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt (mais certainement que la fièvre y était pour beaucoup). Je fis mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et me précipitais à la suite de Tonks, à qui mon geste n'échappa pas. La voiture oscilla sur la route cahoteuse, suivant la longue file qui menait à Poudlard. Penchée à la fenêtre, je regardais, le cœur débordant de joie, les contours du château se profilant sous la nuit étoilée. Ma fatigue s'envola à l'instant même, et je découvris que je mourrais de faim : je me sentais prête à endurer la Cérémonie de Répartition et le délicieux diner qui s'ensuivait.

Je descendis de la calèche à notre arrivée devant la grande porte de chêne. Rose me serra les bras, les yeux brillants. Nous suivîmes la foule d'élèves qui nous menèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

- Miss McBee !

Mrs Chourave, accompagnée de l'infirmière Pomfresh, s'approcha de moi, tenant dans sa main une lettre. Je reconnus l'écriture serré de Rose.

- Miss Merryweather nous a écrit dans la journée pour nous informer de votre état de santé.

Mon moral tomba au fond de mes chaussettes tandis que l'infirmière entreprenait de m'examiner de la tête aux pieds.

- La grippe ! annonça-t-elle, d'un ton sentencieux. Suivez–moi, jeune fille.

Et rater le banquet de début d'année ? Même pas en rêve ! Mais j'eus beau protester, quémander, supplier, Pomfresh ne voulut rien savoir.

- Miss McBee, trancha-t-elle à bout de patience, je suis l'infirmière de cet établissement et je crois posséder les aptitudes nécessaires pour améliorer votre santé. Cependant, si vous ne souhaitez pas profiter de ma médecine, très bien, faites comme bon vous semble. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre demain matin quand je vous apporterais vos derniers sacrements !

Je finis par rendre les armes et suivis piteusement Pomfresh, non sans avoir au préalable décocher un regard meurtrier à Rose qui s'empressa de rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, je me retrouvais seule dans le couloir menant à la Grande Salle. J'entendais à travers la porte les éclats de rire et de voix, signe que le banquet avait commencé.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était que ma fièvre et mon rhume avait disparu.

La mauvaise, c'était que de la fumée me sortait des oreilles, conséquence de la Pimentine que j'avais avalé. Or, je ne pouvais quand même pas entrer dans la Grande Salle avec les oreilles fumantes, non ? C'était la honte assurée !

L'autre souci était que j'avais faim, et le fumet qui se dégageait de la Salle me mettait au supplice. J'aurais du accepter la proposition de Pomfresh et passer la soirée à l'infirmerie.

Au moment où je me décidais de me retirer au dortoir (et tant pis pour le diner), je tombais nez à nez avec Rusard.

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici, vous ? gronda-t-il. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans la Grande salle, avec les autres ? Personne ne traine dans les couloirs à cette heure !

Je bégayais une espèce d'excuse qui ne convint pas au terrible concierge. Il m'empoigna par le bras et me força à entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Je n'eus d'autres choix que de subir les moqueries de mes camarades. Drapée dans ce qui me restais de dignité et en dépit de mes oreilles fumantes, je rejoignis sous les rires la table des Poufsouffles.

Rose et Tonks m'avaient gardé une place et s'empiffraient de gratin de pomme de terre.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demandais-je en me servant de même.

Tonks s'étouffant de rire, ce fut Rose qui me répondit.

- Poufsouffle a récupéré six petits nouveaux (elle me les désigna un peu plus loin). Et Dumbledore nous a présenté le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, là bas, à côté de Rogue.

Je plissais les yeux vers la table professorale et aperçus aussitôt le nouveau professeur. Non pas qu'il devait être une mauvais enseignant, mais j'eus l'impression qu'un simple courant d'air arriverait à le faire tomber. C'était un très vieil homme tout ridé, aux lunettes triples foyers perchés au bout d'un formidable nez crochu et qui mangeait avec une lenteur infinie. Il me fit irrémédiablement penser à une très vieille tortue.

- C'est une blague ? m'exclamais-je. Dumbledore est allée le chercher au fond d'un cimetière ou quoi ? Enfin… Autre chose ?

- Oui… dit tranquillement Tonks en s'essuyant la bouche d'un coup de serviette. Il se passe quoi exactement entre toi et Charlie Weasley ?

Je manquais de m'étrangler avec mon jus de citrouille. Il fallait qu'elle m'en parle ! Comme les filles attendaient une réponse, je finis par déclarer que je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

- C'est ça, ricana Tonks… Tu sais, tu es très convaincante, rougissante comme tu es avec des oreilles fumantes. Veux-tu qu'on appelle les Sapeurs Sorciers ?

Je la fusillais du regard. Et dire que je l'appelais « mon amie » !

Lorsque le dernier muffin disparut des tables, Dumbledore déclara qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Les préfets prirent aussitôt leurs responsabilités et demandèrent aux premières années de les suivre dans leurs Salle Commune respectives.

Celle des Poufsouffles se situait en sous-sol, tout près des cuisines de Poudlard. Pour y accéder, il fallait toquer sur l'un des tonneaux bordant le couloir. Le panneau s'ouvrait sur un passage en pente douce.

La Salle Commune des Poufsouffles était un endroit des plus accueillants. Tout était rond, des fauteuils aux portes en passant par la cheminée où pétillait un agréable feu. Les couleurs chaudes allaient du miel poli des tables au cuivre des pots de fleurs pendant du plafond. La salle en elle même était très ensoleillée, malgré le fait d'être situé au ras de la pelouse.

Le tableau d'Helga Poufsouffle nous salua et me félicita personnellement de ma promotion de Capitaine de l'équipe.

Quand enfin je pus rejoindre mon dortoir après avoir saluer les membres de mon équipe, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement, heureuse de retrouver un endroit familier. Mon lit avait été bassiné, ma valise attendait sagement d'être rangé, Tonks s'était déjà claquemuré dans la salle de bain et Rose réglait déjà le réveil pour le lendemain.

J'étais enfin de retour chez moi!

* * *

><p>J'ai survécu à la Cérémonie de Répartition! Bon, d'accord, j'ai triché un peu. Je remercie à la Pimentine d'exister...<p>

A bientôt pour la suite!

Docteur Citrouille


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – Le réveil**

Le lendemain, la sonnerie stridente du réveil me fit tomber du lit. Abasourdie, je regardais l'engin démoniaque hurler à mort.

- Qui a ramené ce machin ? ronchonnais-je.

- C'est le mien, avoua piteusement Rose, encore ensommeillée et éteignant sa machine infernale.

Comme la nuit avait été courte !

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! baillais-je.

Je trainais des pieds pour prendre ma douche. De mauvaise humeur, j'enfilais ma robe de sorcière. Mon écharpe dormait encore et il fallut que je hausse le ton pour qu'elle daigne s'enrouler autour de mon cou. Puis, je jetais pêle-mêle des parchemins et des plumes dans mon sac. Rose essayait en vain de réveiller Tonks.

- Laisses tomber, soupirais-je. Comme d'habitude, elle se lèvera dix minutes avant que les cours ne commencent. Va te préparer. Je te retrouve dans la Grande Salle.

Baillant et frissonnante, je rejoignais la Salle Commune, étrangement vide à cette heure. Au moins, je ne serais pas ne retard en cours, _moi_.

Je dirigeais mes pas vers la Grande Salle sans croiser âme qui vive dans les couloirs. Il y faisait bien sombre, je n'avais plus l'habitude de me lever si tôt ! Les quatre sabliers scintillaient à la lueur des torches, et je vis que celui des Gryffondors avait déjà perdu quelques rubis (sans doute la faute aux deux Weasley, fraichement arrivés la veille en première année et déjà fauteurs de troubles).

Je franchis la porte de chêne et… rien.

La Grande Salle était vide et les tables ne contenaient pas la moindre trace de petit-déjeuner.

- Mais… que se passe-t-il ? Où sont-ils tous passés ?

- Au lit, ma chère petite !

Effrayée par l'arrivée soudain du Moine Gras derrière moi, je sursautais.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Ignorez-vous donc l'heure ? Les matines n'ont même pas encore sonnés ! A cette heure de la nuit, seuls les fantômes hantent les couloirs de Poudlard. Et en parlant d'esprit, je vous suggère de retourner au plus vite dans votre chambrée si vous ne souhaitez pas croiser Peeves…

Formidable ! Maudite Rose et son réveil… Pour une rentrée scolaire, je pouvais repasser. Je remerciais le Moine Gras qui proposa de me raccompagner « au cas où ».

- Je suis ravie de savoir que le professeur Chourave vous ai confié le poste de capitaine, me confia-t-il. J'espère que vous hisserez Poufsouffle au premier rang !

- Comptez sur moi, grommelais-je, de mauvaise humeur.

Le fantôme me laissa à la porte du dortoir et j'attendis qu'il disparaisse à travers le mur avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, prête à étriper Rose :

- Je suis tellement désolée, Polly !

Bien sûr, je fus incapable de me rendormir. En entendant la respiration régulière de mes amies, je finis par laisser tomber et redescendis dans la Salle Commune, embarquant au passage un des romans harlequins dont Rose était si friande (l'histoire niaiseuse à souhait d'une infirmière anglaise se retrouvant transporter au XVIIIème siècle et forcée d'épouser un bel écossais bien viril… Comme si ça pouvait exister !).

Sur les coups de six heures, j'entendis les Poufsouffles les plus téméraires commencer à remuer dans leur dortoir. Lorsque je jugeais l'heure propice au petit déjeuner, je descendis pour de bon dans la Grande Salle. Je m'attablais seule et me servis copieusement de bacon, d'omelette, de gaufre et d'une tasse de café fort pour me tenir éveiller.

- Tu es tombée du lit? ironisa Tonks quand elle me rejoignit. Merlin, quelle tête tu fais !

- A ce point ?

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à mon reflet derrière le dos de ma cuillère de céréale : mes cheveux avaient bien besoin d'être peignés et j'avais une mine de déterrée.

- Et toi, tu n'as vraiment rien entendu ? lui demandais-je.

- J'ai une horloge interne : tant que je n'ai pas fait mes 9 heures de sommeil, rien ni personne ne peut me tirer du lit !

Chourave me tira de mes réflexions en nous accostant, ses bras chargés de parchemins, son chapeau de travers et une plume coincée derrière son oreille.

- Miss Tonks et Miss McBee, parfait. Voyons un peu vos emplois du temps.

Elle s'intéressa d'abord à mon amie. Elle suivait les cours de soins des créatures magiques et d'arithmancie en option et avait obtenu ses BUSE dans toutes les matières, sauf histoire. Aussi commençait-elle son lundi par deux heures de métamorphose.

- Miss McBee à présent. Oui oui, vous avez décroché la note optimale en histoire, voilà qui est très bien ! En revanche, le professeur MacGonagall m'a confié être extrêmement déçue de votre note dans sa matière… Allons, que s'est-il passé ?

Je haussais les épaules, un peu gênée. La vérité était que je n'aimais pas du tout ce cours et j'étais ravie de ne plus le suivre.

- Voilà, Miss McBee, m'annonça Chourave en me tendant mon emploi du temps. Ah, miss Merryweather, vous êtes là…

Et tandis que Chourave s'occupait de Rose, j'étudiais mon parchemin et manquais de m'évanouir : je commençais par deux heures d'Histoire !

La matinée fut terriblement longue et je dus lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts durant le cours de Binns. L'étude de la Guerre des Fées de Cottingley était au programme et, en tant normal, devait être fascinant à étudier (maman avait utilisé ce conflit en toile de fond pour son roman _le Moldu et la Fée de Cottingley_). Mais, la même histoire racontée par Binns pouvait se révéler être ennuyant et sans intérêt.

Pour éviter de sombrer dans le dépérissement total, j'avais découpé dans la Gazette du Sorcier la grille des mots fléchés que je remplissais allégrement (« _A voulu apprendre aux Trolls la danse_ » en huit lettres. Facile Barnabas). Prendre des notes du cours ? J'irais me renseigner sur le sujet à la bibliothèque plus tard, comme à mon habitude…

Mon deuxième cours de la matinée concernant l'étude des runes, avec le professeur Babbling. Mes copines suivaient d'autres options, et je me retrouvais, une fois de plus, seule à ma table. Cela ne me dérangeait pas en temps normal, mais les Nullos, croyant bien faire, décidèrent de venir s'installer à mes côtés (ce qui incluait dans l'abonnement « bavardages intempestif »). Nous passâmes l'heure à corriger ensemble la traduction du texte de runes des BUSE (et je m'étais bien trompée dans le sens du mot « _raido_ » qui voulait dire chevaucher, et non naviguer comme je l'avais écrit dans ma copie…).

Je rejoignis Rose et Tonks pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Rose était enchantée de son cours de divination et m'apprit qu'elle allait étudier durant le premier semestre la Catoptromancie…

- Pardon ?

- Mais si, tu sais, la divination d'après les miroirs !

- Et alors ?

Et Rose la romantique, toute rougissante, m'expliqua que c'était là le moyen infaillible de savoir à quoi ressemblerait son futur mari…

Je dus prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui rire au nez. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi naïve ? Je la laissais s'extasier sur son futur conte de fée et m'intéressait au cours de l'après midi :

- Oh, génial ! On a une heure de libre ! Après, deux heures de potion avec les Gryffondors. Pitié, dites moi qu'une de vous deux à réussi ses BUSE de potion et va venir avec moi supporter Rogue !

Seule Tonks poussa un soupir fataliste, Rose ayant eut la chance d'être recalé.

Nous décidâmes de profiter de cette heure de liberté pour prendre un peu l'air en faisant le tour du lac.

A la reprise, Rose nous accompagna jusqu'au couloirs de potion avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le dortoir, n'ayant plus aucun cours le lundi après-midi. Je lui confiais mon écharpe (elle avait peur de Rogue) puis, en compagnie de Tonks, nous rejoignîmes la classe. En plus de mon amie, les Poufsouffles comptaient dans leur rang Sean Hastings et William Kenway. Les garçons furent curieux de connaître les notes obtenues lors de nos BUSE. Tonks, avait décroché son Optimal de justesse. De mon côté, j'avais toujours considéré les potions comme un cours de cuisine, où il fallait simplement suivre la recette. Et j'avais remarqué lors de mes BUSE que, lorsque le professeur Rogue n'était pas derrière mon dos en train de me critiquer ou de se moquer de mes réalisations, mes potions ressemblaient à quelque chose.

La sonnerie interrompit notre conversation et la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, laissant passer le flot des septièmes années pressé de quitter le courroux du professeur des potions.

Les Gryffondors avec qui nous partagions le même cours ne tardèrent pas à arriver à leur tour. Puis, Rogue nous fit signe d'entrer. A la vue du pli mécontent entre ses sourcils, je conclus que ses premières heures de cours ne se déroulaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérait et qu'il avait hâte de repartir en vacances.

Comme à mon habitude, je choisis la place du fond, Tonks à mes cotés. Mais ce ne fut pas au gout du professeur :

- Certainement pas vous deux ! McBee, vous restez ici, Tonks devant mon bureau !

- Et pourquoi ? s'insurgea mon amie.

- Pour ne plus entendre vos incessants bavardages ! décréta-t-il. Exécution ! Avant que je ne retire des points à Poufsouffle !

Tonks pesta (tout bas) en rangeant ses affaires et je lui envoyais un regard désolé. Je me retrouvais seule au fond de la classe (décidément !).

Rogue retourna à son bureau et observa notre pitoyable classe.

- Je suis étonné de voir certaines personnes suivre mes enseignements une fois de plus, après leurs désastreuses expériences au cours de l'année précédente (là, tout le monde se sentit plus ou moins concerné). Sachez que pour les deux ans à venir, cette matière n'en sera que plus dangereuse à étudier (comprendre : je n'hésiterais pas à vous empoisonner avec vos propres réalisations). J'attends de vous concentration, discipline, rigueur et… Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?

D'un même mouvement, la classe se tourna vers la porte et Charlie Weasley entra. Rogue eut aussitôt un rictus moqueur.

- Quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous, Mr Weasley !

Ce dernier lui tendit aussitôt un billet d'excuse et Rogue l'envoya sèchement s'asseoir. Horrifiée, je vis Weasley se diriger tout naturellement vers ma table.

- C'est libre ? demanda-t-il en désignant le siège vide à côté de moi.

Pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas assez de place dans le cachot ?

- Oui, vas-y, dis-je avec un sourire crispé et retirant mon sac de la chaise.

C'était bien ma veine ça ! Naturellement, Tonks ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour me gratifier d'un petit clin d'œil. Weasley sortit ses affaires tandis que je feignais être très absorbé par les dires de Rogue.

Pour ce premier cours, nous étudiâmes la potion d'amnésie. Je fis semblant de paraître extrêmement absorbée par la composition de ma potion (mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de verser accidentellement un peu trop de valériane dans le bouillon).

- Au fait, chuchota Weasley, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour le poste de Capitaine ! Bienvenue au club !

- Merci, lui répondis-je sur le même ton. Et n'espère pas trop une victoire des Gryffondors pour cette année, Weasley.

- Des menaces ? dit-il dans un sourire.

Rogue passa son nez crochu près de mon chaudron et je lui lançais un vague sourire d'excuses (ma potion avait tourné au rose vif au lieu d'une « pâle couleur de betterave » selon le manuel). Il secoua la tête, consterné.

- Non Weasley, finis-je par dire quand Rogue eut le dos tourné, c'est la guerre.

Je trainais des pieds pour regagner le dortoir. Mon écharpe me fit la fête et je faillis me ramasser par terre lorsqu'elle s'enroula autour de mes jambes.

- Oui, oui, calme toi !

Je m'effondrais sur mon lit et me frottais les yeux. J'étais épuisée après cette journée de cours et surtout après la courte nuit. Et les vapeurs dégagés en cours de potion me tournaient la tête. Toujours habillé, je me faufilais sous les couvertures de mon lit.

- Tu ne descends pas diner ? me demanda Rose en passant sa tête par la porte.

- Non baillais-je, pas faim. Mais vas-y !

- Tu veux que je te ramènes quelque chose au cas où ?

- Oui, bonne idée.

- Bon bah… Bonne nuit !

- C'est ça. A demain !

Rose ferma doucement la porte et je me retrouvais seule dans l'obscurité. Avant de fermer pour de bon les yeux, j'aperçus le réveil de mon amie sur sa table de chevet. Sans était d'âme, je me levais pour ouvrir grand la fenêtre et balançais l'engin dehors:

- Et reste-y !

* * *

><p>Un grand merci à Guest et Aventure pour leurs petits commentaires qui m'a fait grandement plaisir!<p>

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite!

Docteur Citrouille


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 – Napoléon Bonaparte**

La routine reprit très vite ses droits durant les premières semaines de septembre. Comme beaucoup d'élèves de sixième année, je me rendis bien vite compte que cette année ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Les profs s 'acharnaient sur nous, et il ne se passait pas un cours sans qu'ils ne nous menacent de contrôles surprises en vue de nous préparer aux ASPIC.

Toute la classe s'était regardée en se marrant : il nous restait encore deux ans avant l'ultime épreuve, nous avions encore le temps !

- Ne croyez pas cela ! aboya Chourave lors d'un cours particulièrement bruyant de botanique. Les ASPIC vont arriver bien plus vite que vous ne le pensez !

La charge de travail commença à peser sur ma conscience : poison de Damoclès, sortilège de désillusion, étude du Voltiflor, poèmes runiques et bataille des fées étaient au programme. Je ne comptais même plus les heures passées à la bibliothèque, en tête à tête avec de lourds grimoires poussiéreux qui me faisait éternuer.

- Qu'est ce que ça va être l'année prochaine ! soupira Rose devant un devoir particulièrement tordu de défense contre les forces du mal (« _Expliquez et commentez les Forces du Mal depuis son origine_ » : autant recopier mot pour mot les manuels scolaires depuis la première année !).

Les cours du professeur Achille Picwic étaient ceux que nous attendions le plus. Ma première impression le concernant fut la bonne : en plus d'être d'une lenteur agaçante, il était atteint d'une surdité partielle et cherchait ses mots. Son premier cours fut des plus mémorable : lorsqu'il nous informa que nous ferions cette année une approche plus concrète dans l'étude de la Magie Noire, la classe a beaucoup rigolé. Comment étudier la protection face à une armée de Détraqueur avec un professeur qui ne se souvient même plus de la formule magique ? Comment combattre un Inferi quand il perd sa baguette trois fois durant un même cours ? Comment étudier les sortilèges impardonnables quand il écrit sur le tableau : _Sortilège de la Mort : Abracadabra_ ?

En temps normal, ce cours devait être absolument passionnant à suivre, mais la voix chevrotante de Picwic finit par tous nous décourager… (Certains finirent même par le surnommer Binns Bis).

Heureusement que mes autres cours étaient plus passionnants ! Ma matière préférée était l'étude des moldus, enseigné par le professeur Quirell. Rose considérait toujours que je « trichais » puisque j'avais été élevé à la moldue.

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! me défendais-je lors du déjeuner. Je trouve très intéressant de voir la manière dont les sorciers perçoivent les moldus.

- Arrêtes, on sait tous que tu es la chouchou de Quirell ! ricana Tonks, le nez plongé dans la Gazette. Tu es trop… STOP ! Tu fais quoi là ?

- Je mange ?

- Tu ne vas pas manger ça quand même ! se récria Tonks en m'arrachant des mains le plat de hareng fumé.

- C'est mon bon droit non ?

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu vas sentir aussi bon que les pieds d'un troll après. Je n'ai pas envie de tourner de l'œil durant le cours!

Boudant, je triturais mes choux de Bruxelles du bout de ma fourchette quand j'entendis quelqu'un m'interpeller.

Oh non ! Ce lourdingue de Charlie Weasley venait dans ma direction, l'air décidé. Je n'arriverais jamais à me débarrasser de lui ! Depuis hier, il ne cessait de me harceler au sujet d'un sujet dont il voulait me faire part. Ne souhaitant surtout pas lui parler, j'enfournais à toute hâte un scones aux myrtilles dans la bouche, attrapais mon sac et annonçais à mes copines que je les retrouverais plus tard.

- Polly ! m'appela Rose, en vain. Où vas-tu ?

Je ne répondis pas et filais. Je profitais d'un mouvement de foule pour me glisser furtivement dans les rangs d'un groupe de Serpentard qui quittait la Grande Salle au même moment et rejoignis au pas de course le troisième étage.

Bon débarras !

Tout en grignotant mon dessert, je plongeais la main dans mon sac pour y dénicher mon manuel d'Études des Moldus, afin de voir ce que l'année nous réservait. En cinquième année, les leçons avaient portés sur l'électricité et le sport (avec travaux pratiques !). Cette année, ce serait sur la communication et les transports (très excitant tout ça !).

Ce fut le professeur Quirell qui me tira de ma lecture :

- Vous êtes en avance, miss McBee ! dit-il en souriant. Mais puisque vous êtes là, vous allez pouvoir m'aider !

Obéissante, je le suivis dans la salle de classe. Oh joie : le projecteur magique était de sortie ! Un bon cours en perspective… A la demande de Quirell, je baissais tous les stores de la salle tandis que, de sa baguette, il vérifiait que le projecteur fonctionnait correctement.

J'osais alors entamer la discussion avec lui, et c'est ainsi que j'appris, à ma grande stupéfaction, qu'il entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard !

- Quoi ? Vous partez ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je songes à faire le tour du monde, m'expliqua Quirell. Élargir ma culture des moldus, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes…

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je dis toujours que trop tôt vaut mieux que trop tard…

- Ça veut dire qu'on va avoir un nouveau prof l'année prochaine, boudais-je.

Quirell me rassura :

- Je suis sûr que mon remplaçant sera tout aussi compétent que moi… Allez-vous asseoir maintenant, Polly, vos camarades ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Oh! Il m'a appelé par mon prénom!

oOo oOo oOo

Je fus bien contente de voir arriver le week-end, tout en étant un peu nerveuse : mon premier entrainement en tant que capitaine ainsi que la sélection de mon nouveau gardien avait lieu ce samedi, dans la soirée.

Malgré tout, et fidèle à moi même, je fis la grasse matinée. Je daignais ouvrir les yeux lorsque Rose me réveilla pour le déjeuner.

- J'espère qu'il y a des saucisses, balbutiais-je, la bouche pâteuse.

Je fis un rapide saut sous la douche, choisit mon plus beau tee-shirt à l'effigie du groupe moldu les _New Kids on the Block_, enroulait ma fidèle écharpe autour du cou et descendis enfin à la Grande Salle, où les filles m'attendaient. Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant les cheveux bleus électriques qu'arboraient fièrement Tonks et qui se dressait en épi sur son crâne. Cette fille avait des goûts tellement… tape-à-l'œil! Le nez plissé, elle était penchée sur les mots croisés de la Gazette :

- Ah ! Vu que tu es là : « _Procéder magique qui permet de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de l'autre _» en onze lettres, me demanda-t-elle.

- « Occlumancie ». Non, avec deux C et un A. Et à la verticale, c'est « Veracrasse ».

- Bien vu ! s'exclama-t-elle en raturant la grille.

Je me glissais sur le banc à côté d'elle et Rose me tendit aussitôt une enveloppe :

- Tu as reçu un hibou. Et je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas ta factrice !

- Je te donnerais tes étrennes à la fin de l'année, me moquais-je en déchirant l'enveloppe.

Je reconnus aussitôt l'écriture penchée de maman :

_« Polly,_

_Comment se passe tes cours ? Pas trop de devoirs ? Des bonnes notes ?_

_N'oublie pas que tes ASPIC sont un condensé de tes connaissances acquises en sixième et septième année. Alors, soit très attentive en cours et n'hésites pas à demander à tes professeurs de répéter si tu n'as pas compris la leçon._

_Il ne se passe pas grand chose à la maison. Papa a eut quelques soucis la semaine passée au sujet d'un trafic d'œufs de dragons. Il me semble que la Gazette en à parler. Papi et Mamie sont venus à la maison dimanche dernier et ils souhaitent t'avoir chez eux quelques jours pour les vacances de Noël. Pourras-tu leur envoyer un hibou pour donner ton accord ? (Non, tu n'y échapperas pas !)._

_Essayes de te procurer le Sorcière Hebdo les semaines prochaines. J'ai accordé une interview à cette charmante Rita Skeeter. Nous avons beaucoup discuté (sous couvert d'anonymat, sois rassurée !). J'ai fini par lui avouer que je travaillais actuellement sur mon prochain roman, et que je ne désespérais pas de le voir en librairie pour le début de l'année prochaine._

_Mais je n'en dis pas plus, tu découvriras tout ça dans le magazine !_

_Je t'embrasse très fort ma poupette !_

_Ta Maman qui t'aime »._

Un nouveau roman ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Nul doute que Rose allait être ravie… Je choisis cependant de ne pas lui en parler. Pour le moment…

Je passais mon après midi à faire mes devoirs (sans les bâcler ! C'est vraiment le début de l'année...). Vers seize heures, je montais à mon dortoir pour revêtir mon uniforme de Quidditch, épinglant l'écusson des Capitaines bien en évidence sur ma poitrine (au cas où les gens auraient _encore_ des doutes…). Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, je constatais alors avec effroi qu'il pleuvait. Pas grand chose, bien sûr, mais assez pour me rendre nerveuse.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, me rassura Rose qui m'avait rejoint. Tout va très bien se passer !

- Mais imagines que je ne trouve pas de gardien ? m'inquiétais-je. Imagines que personne ne vienne ? Imagines que Chourave se rende compte qu'elle s'est trompée dans son choix et qu'elle me dise que je ne fais pas l'affaire ?

- Bien sur que si, tu es parfaite dans ce rôle ! Tu te fais trop de soucis.: tout va bien se passer ! Et je serais dans les tribunes à t'encourager !

Çà, c'était une amie ! Elle réussit à me redonner le sourire. Je lui confiais alors mon écharpe turquoise qui n'aimait pas voler dans les airs.

- Allez, abracadabra, comme on dit chez vous, me lança-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Une fois seule, je respirais profondément par le ventre pour chasser le nœud qui s'y était formé. Je fixais le miroir de la chambre et m'adressais à mon reflet qui affichait un teint légèrement verdâtre :

- Polly, ma fille montre leur à tous ce que tu as dans la baguette. Sois forte, sois intelligente, sois géniale!

Mon petit discours me fit du bien. Calant mon balai sur l'épaule, je descendis à mon tour.

Je fus un peu décontenancée par le monde qui avait pris place dans les tribunes pour encourager ou critiquer les pauvres prétendants au poste de gardien – et m'encourager ou me critiquer par la même occasion. J'entendis un groupe de Serpentard mal poli siffler à mon passage. Je choisis de les ignorer et m'avançais vers ma petite équipe : Jamie Kennedy, mon attrapeur vedette (grand, brun, le sourire ravageur et le chouchou de ces sorcières), mes trois poursuiveurs : les triplets Winters, Winters et Winters (avec le temps, je ne cherchais même plus à les différencier) et Tonks, ma partenaire batteur (arborant un large sourire et une chevelure noire striée de jaune). Tous me saluèrent et je me tournais alors vers la poignée de prétendants au poste de gardien. Ils étaient tous tétanisés et prêts à rendre leurs goûters sur le champ.

A chaucun, je leurs soumis une série de tests que j'avais préparé pendant les vacances (un grand merci à l'auteur du livre _Savoir différencier le joueur idéal au Troll sur balai_).

L'ensemble fut assez concluant et je finis par porter mon choix sur un cinquième année répondant à l'étrange patronyme de… Napoléon Bonaparte.

- Mais tout le monde m'appelle Bony, me dit-il en me serrant la main.

- Ah ! très bien… Eh bien, Bony, je te présentes le reste de l'équipe : Kennedy, les triplets Winters et Tonks. Très bien ! Maintenant que l'équipe est au complet, on va pouvoir s'y mettre ! m'exclamais-je, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

- Les cognards n'ont qu'à bien se tenir cette année ! s'écria alors joyeusement Tonks, levant haut sa batte. On va tous les pulvériser !

Et de joindre à ses paroles le mouvement. Hélas, elle calcula très mal son coup et explosa le nez de ce pauvre Bony avec sa batte. A moitié sonné, il s'écroula sur l'herbe mouillée, le visage en sang. Il recracha même une dent.

- Merlin ! Je suis tellement maladroite ! s'excusa Tonks, rouge de honte.

- Maladroite ? hurlais-je. Tu viens de lui casser le nez !

Je m'agenouillais près de lui, épouvantée. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir. Je sortis un mouchoir de ma poche et le pressais contre son nez pour arrêter le saignement.

- Oh là là, elle ne t'a pas loupé. Je suis désolée, Bony ! Tu peux te lever? Très bien, je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie...

Il hocha la tête et je l'aidais à se remettre sur pied. Il s'agrippa à mon bras pour ne pas chanceler et j'informais au reste de l'équipe que nous nous retrouverions sur le terrain pour notre première soirée d'entrainement mardi soir.

- Çà été la sélection la plus rapide que j'ai jamais vu, crut bon ironiser Kennedy.

Tonks proposa de nous accompagner, mais je refusais net: elle avait assez fait de dégât comme ça ! Soutenant Bony, nous retournâmes ensemble à Poudlard. Sur le chemin, je pestais tout bas :

- Tu parles d'un premier jour ! maugréais-je en passant les portes de l'école.

Les élèves présents dans les couloirs nous dévisagèrent, et chuchotèrent à notre passage, montrant du doigt le sang maculer la robe de Bonaparte. Nul doute que les ragots iraient bon train avant la fin de la journée!

A l'infirmerie, nous attendîmes que Pomfresh termine de soigner un élève de première année, dont la peau avait pris une délicate teinte violette. J'aidais Bony à s'asseoir sur l'un des lits.

- Çà va ? m'inquiétais-je. Tu tiens la route ?

- Oui. Je surbibrais.

- Merci de n'avoir pas pris la fuite quand Tonks t'a assommé. Je te jure que ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes d'effrayer les nouveaux !

- Berci de b'avoir bris dans l'éguibe! C'est brai. Je de b'y addendais bas du dout!

Je lui souris et lui tapotais l'épaule. Madame Pomfresh s'occupa alors de lui.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vous jures que ce n'était pas moi, madame! protestais-je. Il s'est pris un coup de batte dans la figure... Pas _ma_ batte, rajoutais-je devant le regard noir qu'elle me lança.

Pomfresh soupira et arrangea son nez en un tour de baguette magique, avant de lui conseiller d'aller se changer.

- Et faites attention la prochaine fois! nous réprimanda-t-elle.

Je quittais l'infirmerie à la suite de Bonaparte. Tonks m'attendait dehors, accompagnée de Rose (cette dernière faillit tourner de l'œil à la vue du sang). Bony s'écarta prudemment de Tonks quand elle tenta de s'excuser une nouvelle fois. Il me sourit timidement avant de nous quitter.

- Laisses tomber, Tonks, dis-je en récupérant ma petite écharpe et en m'enveloppant dedans, tout joyeuse.

- Qu'est ce que qui te fais autant sourire ? me demanda Rose, intriguée.

- J'ai mon équipe au complet, finis-je par lâcher en regardant Bony s'éloigner. Les Gryffondors n'ont qu'à bien s'accrocher à leurs balais… Cette fois-ci, le Wealsey ne touchera pas une seule fois au Vif d'Or cette année !

Voyant Tonks esquisser un sourire, je m'empressais de rectifier :

- Enfin, je voulais dire les autres équipes... oh, vous m'avez comprise, hein!

* * *

><p>Toute une histoire ce chapitre, je ne sais plus combien de fois je l'ai écrit et corrigé et écrit de nouveau! Enfin, le voilà, je vais pouvoir passer sereinement à la suite...<p>

Je tiens à remercier Elorah et Neiflheim pour leurs soutiens et leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir et qui ont ensoleillé ma journée!

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 8!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – Le Sorcière Hebdo**

J'ai toujours trouvé le programme de potions difficile à suivre, surtout après l'obtention des BUSE. En première année, on nous apprend à faire une banale infusion pour soigner les furoncles : simple, rapide, et efficace. En sixième année, tout se complique : les potions étudiées sont pour la plupart très difficile à réaliser, et demandent beaucoup de patience et de délicatesse.

Comme par exemple, la potion du Polynectar.

J'avais beau lire et relire les consignes de préparation de mon manuel, je n'y comprenais rien. Ce qui me rassurait, c'était que la plupart de mes camarades de classe pensaient comme moi. En plus, Rogue nous avait bien spécifié en début de cours que nous testerions nos propres compositions, et tant pis si on s'empoisonnait ! (J'ai toujours admiré Rogue et sa façon si particulière d'enseigner).

Comme ma potion n'allait pas se fabriquer toute seule (dommage !), je pris mon courage à deux mains et allais chercher dans l'armoire les ingrédients nécessaires : une botte de sisymbres fanés (espèce de salade aux fleurs jaunâtres), du polygonum (une plante sentant bon la coriandre et la citronnelle), une poignée de chrysopes (petits insectes aux ailes vertes) et une mesure de sangsues vivantes (pouah !). Je revins à mon espace de travail et allumais un feu sous mon chaudron (_incendio !_) avant de le remplir d'une bonne mesure d'eau (_aguamenti !_).

Au bout d'une heure, la salle de classe disparut sous les volutes de fumées, et nous n'entendîmes plus que les commentaires sarcastiques de Rogue passant entre les tables.

Je coinçais ma baguette derrière mon oreille, et me penchais au dessus de mon chaudron : ma potion avait pris une adorable couleur lilas au lieu de vert caca d'oie !

Ciel, où m'étais-je trompée ?

Absorbée par la relecture des consignes, je n'entendis pas le professeur s'approcher de ma table de travail :

- McBee ! Est-ce que vous savez lire ? gronda-t-il. Qu'y-a-t-il d'écrit à la ligne cinq ?

- Euh… « _mélanger trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre _»…

- Parfaitement. Et qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai… fais le contraire ? répondis-je au hasard.

Rogue se pencha et inspecta les gros bouillons de ma potion.

- Heureusement pour vous, on peut rattraper vos âneries. Allez chercher dans l'armoire une once d'écorce de sorbier.

Je m'empressais de lui obéir.

- Plongez le sorbier dedans et tournez deux fois votre potion. Ça ira, ou je dois aussi vous apprendre à vous servir d'une cuillère ?

Je rougis mais suivis ses directives. Quand enfin ma potion trouva la couleur qu'elle était supposée être, je poussais un profond soupir de soulagement.

- Et bien sûr, je retire un point à Poufsouffle pour ne pas avoir suivi correctement les consignes, McBee, dit Rogue d'une voix onctueuse avant de s'intéresser au chaudron de Weasley.

- Très bien, où en étais-je, grommelais-je en le voyant s'éloigner. Ah oui : « _écraser au pilon deux mesures de chrysopes jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre fine _».

Weasley toussota à côté de moi, et poussa son mortier qui contenait ladite poudre.

- J'en ai trop fait, chuchota-t-il. Vas y, sers toi !

- Non merci, répliquais je froidement en prenant _mon_ mortier, _mon_ pilon, et _mes_ insectes.

Sans aucune raison, je maltraitais ces pauvres bestioles mortes. Weasley me regarda faire, tenant toujours son pot entre les mains.

- Polly, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

Je levais la tête et croisais son regard sérieux fixé sur moi.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dis-je.

- Je crois que si. Allons, McBee, pourquoi me parles tu toujours sur ce ton ? J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas quel tord j'ai bien pu te causer…

Pour masquer les rougeurs de mes joues, je fis mine de regarder l'état d'avancement de ma potion. Je ne savais pas exactement quoi lui répondre. Alors, timidement, je tendis la main vers son mortier… et remarquais alors qu'une immonde sangsue s'était accrochée à mon pouce.

- Argh ! Débarrasses moi de ça ! hurlais-je. Viiiiite !

Weasley agita sa baguette pour un sortilège d'expulsion, et envoya valser la bestiole à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rogue, _évidemment_, fondit aussitôt sur nous, et enleva un point à Gryffondor pour utilisation abusive de la Magie en classe, et un point à Poufsouffle pour tapage. Le prof daigna cependant jeter un rapide coup d'œil à ma main rouge et enflée, et me conseilla d'aller à l'infirmerie après le cours pour éviter une infection. Weasley sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et enveloppa ma main dedans. Je grimaçais quand il serra le nœud.

- Merci, soufflais-je, de peur que Rogue ne songe à nous enlever d'autres points.

- Je t'en prie, me répondit Charlie sur le même ton.

La tête basse, je retournais à ma potion.

Merlin, comment faisais-je pour toujours me rendre ridicule devant Charlie Weasley ?

A la fin du cours, Tonks me rejoignit et fut la seule à trouver « l'incident de la sangsue » absolument tordant. Elle ne se priva pas pour se moquer de moi tandis que je rangeais mes affaires.

- Ca va, j'ai compris ! maugréais-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Heureusement que le petit coup de foudre était là, glissa-t-elle malicieusement, en jetant un coup d'œil à Charlie qui quittait la salle de classe.

- Je…je…quoi ? m'étouffais-je, sortant de mes gonds. Weasley n'est pas… _tu sais quoi_ ! Et maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai une main à soigner, et une traduction en runes à terminer pour demain. Oh, et je te rappelles que ce soir, il y a entrainement.

- Encore? gémit Tonks, toute trace de sourire disparaissant de son visage. Mais on a déjà eu une cession hier !

Je haussais les épaules, empoignais mon sac, et sortis de la salle de classe la tête haute, ignorant superbement Weasley qui m'attendait à la sortie.

Ma mauvaise humeur perdura toute l'après midi : ma main m'élançait douloureusement malgré l'onguent que m'avait prescrit Pomfresh, j'en voulais énormément à Tonks de se moquer de moi, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon devoir de runes, et en plus, je pouvais voir par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque qu'il pleuvait.

Malgré ce mauvais temps, je jugeais qu'il était hors de question de rater un seul entrainement.

Je tenais très à cœur mon rôle de capitaine, et mon équipe nouvellement constitué me donnait beaucoup d'espoir – surtout Bonaparte.

Et puis, me défouler sur des cognards m'avait toujours fait du bien (et j'en avais grand besoin aujourd'hui!).

Rose m'interrompit dans ma rêverie : je la vis me chercher, tenant entre ses mains le _Sorcière Hebdo _:

- Je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants et en glissant le magazine vers moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils. De quoi ?

- L'interview de ta maman, m'expliqua-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

- Seulement maintenant ? m'étonnais-je en cherchant l'article.

- J'ai eu du mal à obtenir le _Sorcière Hebdo_, m'expliqua Rose en s'installant face à moi. Et puis, il y a eu tout ce tapage sur Johnny Depp…

- Johnny Depp ? C'est pas ton acteur moldu ?

- Si, mais il a fait ses études à l'institut de Salem. Et comme maintenant, il est une star de la série 21 Jump Street…

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la couverture qui affichait le fameux Johnny, me souriant mystérieusement. Il avait un petit côté _bad boy_ qui ne me déplaisait pas…

Je me repris et m'intéressais à l'article sur ma mère.

**_Un auteur très discret, par Rita Skeeter_**

_Je le confesses : j'ai lu – et adoré – le dernier best-seller encensé et acclamé par toutes les sorcières de Grande-Bretagne : _Amour sur un Balai_. J'ai été transporté par cette histoire sentimentale, aussi tendre qu'un cœur de Chocogrenouille, et aussi brûlant que le souffle d'un Magyar à Pointes._

_J'ai voulu alors rencontrer cette sorcière, auteur de ce magnifique livre à l'eau de rose pour répondre à cette question : qui est vraiment Mary Blythe ? _

_Car, malgré quelques apparitions publiques, l'auteur est d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Est-elle une femme esseulée en manque d'amour et de passion ? Ou, au contraire, une sorcière pétulante, adepte de scène osée ?_

_J'ai dû batailler ferme pour obtenir un entretien avec cette mystérieuse écrivaine. Et la rencontre a été pour le moins inattendu._

_Elle m'a accueillie dans sa coquette demeure londonienne avec sourire, tasse de thé, et muffin tout droit sorti du four. Ainsi, elle ressemblait plus à une mère de famille active qu'à une célibataire taciturne !_

_Le courant est bien passé entre nous et la conversation a démarré sur les chapeau de roues : comment lui vient toutes ces idées de romans ? _« Le monde de la sorcellerie regorge de ressources dans lequel je puise mes idées. Par exemple, mon premier roman, _le Retourneur de Temps,_ m'est venu quand j'étudiais encore à Poudlard. Le professeur nous en avait parlé lors d'un cours et l'idée m'est restée… Je puise aussi mon inspiration dans la vie de tous les jours, dans les journaux… ». _Mary m'avoue également travailler chaque jour_ « même si ce n'est que cinq ou dix lignes ! », _et essaye toujours d'imaginer à l'avance certaines scènes en faisant le ménage par exemple. Je lui demandes alors ce que ses proches pensent de ses romans – j'ai aperçu en entrant dans le salon la photographie d'une jeune fille à l 'épaisse chevelure brune qui essayait de se cacher dans le cadre – et la réponse ne se fait pas attendre :_ « Ils sont embarrassés ! » _m'avoue-t-elle dans un rire,_ « surtout ma fille qui ne comprend pas mon désir d'écrire des romans d'amour. J'imagines cependant qu'il doit être dur pour elle de lire des passages explicites venus tout droit de l'imagination de sa mère ! ». _Lorsque j'essaye d'en savoir plus sur sa fille, elle me sourit, un peu gênée :_ « Nous avons décidés de ne pas parler de ma carrière tant qu'elle serait à Poudlard… ». _Par honte ?_ « Non… Mais elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec mes écrits. Pourtant, c'est elle qui est ma plus grande source d'inspiration ! Elle m'a donné le sujet de mon prochain roman, d'ailleurs ! ». _Je m'engouffre aussitôt dans la brèche, désireuse d'en savoir plus : _« Le roman sur lequel je travaille actuellement a pour toile de fond une école de sorcellerie. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus ! C'est top secret ! Je pense cependant qu'il s'agira là de mon meilleur roman et de mon plus gros challenge ! »**. **_Ravie, j'essaye de lui soutirer des informations, mais ses lèvres restent scellées._

_Un peu déçue, je lui demande alors comment est venue sa décision de devenir écrivain de romans d'amour :_ « J'ai commencé sur les bancs de l'école » _explique-t-elle._ « J'écrivais surtout pour mes amies. Nous vivions alors une époque sombre, et beaucoup autour de moi perdaient parents et amis…Alors, j'écrivais pour échapper à cette réalité. Depuis, ça ne m'a plus quitté ! ». _Je lui fais remarquer que beaucoup de ses romans utilisent en toile de fond la société d'aujourd'hui, songeant notamment à_ Mordu par Amour (_qui raconte l'histoire d'un loup garou - n.d.l.r)_. « Je n'essaie pas de faire dans la politique » _me dit-elle en posant brusquement sa tasse de thé._ « Je ne pense pas changer le cours des choses, mais j'estime que certaines… personnes ne devraient pas être rejetés par la société. Je songe bien sûr à ceux qui sont atteints de lycanthropie, ou ceux qui ont l'éclabouille, la dragoncelle… Et même ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus » _me dit-elle avec tristesse._

_Je comprend là que l'entretien touche à sa fin et je tente, une dernière fois, de connaître la trame de son prochain livre._

« Rita, je ne vous dirais rien ! Seulement que le livre paraîtra en début d'année prochaine ». _Ravie de cette information, je prends congé de Mary Blythe, qui me promet alors de m'envoyer un exemplaire autographié de son futur roman !_

Je refermais le magazine perplexe. Moi ? Source d'inspiration ? Tout ce que je faisais, c'était de me plaindre dans les courriers que j'adressais à ma mère : des cours**, **des profs, des devoirs, des copines quand elles m'agaçaient profondément, et du Quidditch. En quoi étais-je une source d'inspiration ? Je rendis le magazine à Rose, qui me harcela aussitôt de questions sur le sujet du prochain roman :

- Mais je n'en sais rien ! finis-je par lui dire sèchement.

Après le dîner que j'avalais en deux cuillères à soupe, je filais sur le terrain de Quidditch pour l'entrainement. La pluie était glaciale et mes joueurs ne cessaient de claquer des dents. Imperturbable, je les surveillais du haut de mon balai – que j'avais grande peine à contenir à cause des bourrasques de vent.

- C'est de la torture ! hurla Tonks, les doigts gelés.

- Au moins, nous serons préparés lors du prochain match si il fait le même temps ! rétorquais-je en frappant de toutes mes forces sur un cognard qui filait droit sur moi.

Les triplets Winters se lançaient le Souaffle à travers le terrain avant de tirer dans les buts que protégeait Bony. Kennedy poursuivait quand à lui le Vif d'Or.

Tout se passait pour le mieux,jusqu'à ce que j'entendisse Bony m'appeler et me montrer du doigt quelque chose au sol. Baissant les yeux, j'aperçus les uniformes rouge et or des Gryffondors. Je jurais, et dirigeais aussitôt mon balai vers leur Capitaine, prête à en découdre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, Weasley ? criais-je en colère. J'ai réservé le terrain !

- Je sais, répondit-il figures-toi que moi aussi. Polly, j'aimerais te parler. En privé. S'il te plaît.

Agacée, je fis signe à mon équipe de prendre une pause, et suivis Weasley dans les vestiaires, à l'abri de la pluie. Croisant les bras, j'attendis qu'il parle :

- Pour l'amour du ciel, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Polly, commença-t-il, je suis sûr que tu es un excellent Capitaine de Quidditch et que tu es très motivée pour gagner la Coupe cette année. Mais tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir t'entrainer. Tu as réservé le terrain pour toi toute la semaine. Moi et les autres, on aimerait bien s'exercer un peu.

Je fronçais les sourcils : je n'avais pas retenu le terrain pour ma pomme toute la semaine quand même, il exagérait ! Il y avait bien eu lundi et mardi soir, et j'avais réussi à caser une petite heure hier pour discuter stratégie avec mon équipe (qui avait certes un peu débordé, mais les Serpentards avaient pu s'entrainer un peu avant la tombée de la nuit).

Pas de quoi arracher une aile à un dragon !

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Charlie apparemment.

- Avec les autres, on s'est mis d'accord pour…

- Quels autres ?

- Les capitaines de Serdaigle et de Serpentard.

Allons bon, si les Gryffondors et les Serpentards faisaient front commun contre les Poufsouffles, où allait le monde ?

- Très bien, finis-je par dire. J'espacerais mes entrainements. Ca te va ?

Mais il n'avait pas fini : les trois capitaines s'étaient mis d'accord sur un emploi du temps pour chaque équipe, afin d'éviter les embrouilles. Mes soirées réservées étaient le mardi soir et le samedi matin.

J'en fus terriblement froissée, mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de serrer les lèvres et de hocher la tête, avant de tourner les talons pour avertir mon équipe que notre entrainement s'arrêtait là. La curiosité me fit pourtant faire demi-tour, et je finis par demander :

- Pourquoi me mettre devant le fait accompli ?

- J'ai essayé de discuter avec toi, Polly, mais tu t'enfuyais à chaque fois !

* * *

><p>Ouf! Le plus dur a été d'écrire l'interview. J'en suis un peu mécontente, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver la verve de cette horrible Skeeter. J'espère que ça vous ira quand même!<p>

On se retrouve a semaine prochaine!

Citrouille


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 – Les deux Dumbledore**

« _Cher papi Moustache, chère Mamie Grenouille …_»  
>Je levai les yeux de mon courrier en quête d'inspiration.<br>Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir leur raconter ?  
>Papi et Mamie – les parents moldus de ma mère – adoraient la magie. Leurs yeux brillaient toujours lorsque je leur racontais mes aventures poudlardiennes. Tout en cherchant mes mots, je laissais mon regard vagabonder dans la Salle Commune. Nous étions dimanche soir, et les Poufsouffles s'étaient rassemblés par petits groupes pour débattre sur le sujet de conversation qui planait sur Poudlard depuis quelques jours : Halloween.<br>Dumbledore avait fait une annonce spéciale lors d'un dîner : cette année, nous fêterions le 31 octobre… en costume !  
>Depuis, toutes les conversations tournaient autour de cet événement, et la même question revenait sans cesse : « comment vais-je me déguiser ? » (Oui, moi aussi je me la posais, et j'hésitais encore).<br>En plus, les rumeurs les plus folles circulaient dans les couloirs : on racontait que la soirée d'Halloween se déroulerait dans le parc du château, que le fameux « Vampire Comedy Club » jouerait sur scène, qu'un feu d'artifice serait tiré, qu'il n'y aurait que des sucreries en guise de plat (je n'étais pas contre ça !), et que Dumbledore allait inviter son jumeau (mais où Tonks est allée chercher ça franchement ?).

Confortablement installée au fond du canapé et me chauffant les orteils au coin du feu, j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les échanges entre les trois Nullos qui se disputaient pour savoir qui incarnerait le grand Obi-Wan Kenobi – avant que la discussion ne dégénère sur une question existentielle: qui était le plus courageux entre Han Solo et Indiana Jones.  
>Je levai les yeux au ciel, et reportai mon attention sur mon parchemin, désespérément vide :<br>« _Je vais très bien, et Poudlard, c'est super, malgré la surcharge de devoirs. La semaine dernière, j'ai étudié le sortilège de reproduction, et ce n'était pas de la tarte…_ ».  
>Je chatouillai du bout de ma plume mon écharpe qui se trémoussa sur mes genoux. A côté de moi, Rose ferma son livre d'un coup sec, me faisant sursauter :<br>⁃ C'est bon ! J'ai appris ma leçon ! dit-elle toute joyeuse.  
>⁃ Ah ? C'est bien, répondis-je sans lever les yeux de mon écharpe. Leçon de quoi ?<br>⁃ Les tarots divinatoires. Je suis interrogée demain matin en cours.  
>Je ne dis rien, mais sentis sur moi son regard chargé d'espoir.<br>⁃ C'est même pas la peine d'y songer, dis-je.  
>⁃ S'il te plait, Polly ! me supplia-t-elle. Juste pour m'entraîner !<br>⁃ Non !  
>Je détestais quand Rose « s'entraînait » à la divination. Nous avions encore tous en mémoire la fois où elle avait prédit le futur de cette pauvre Tonks, qui en avait pris pour son grade. Rose avait lu les lignes de sa main, et avait pâli en constatant que sa ligne de vie était beaucoup trop courte, que sa ligne de cœur était cassée, et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe d'une ligne de chance.<br>Pour remonter le moral de Tonks, après ça !  
>Rose se tourna vers les Nullos, mais ceux-ci prirent aussitôt la poudre d'escampette. Alors, elle me demanda encore, et encore, et encore, et encore…<br>A bout de patience, je finis par accepter, sachant pertinemment que je commettais là une grave erreur.  
>Mon amie sortit son paquet de cartes, le battit, et me demanda d'en choisir cinq. Sceptique, je les pris au hasard:<br>⁃ Roue de la fortune, maison de dieu, empereur, pape, et papesse, dit-elle en les retournant un à un.  
>Elle réfléchit quelques instants :<br>⁃ Quelqu'un dans ton entourage a pour toi des sentiments très amoureux, dit-elle d'une voix rauque. C'est une personne que tu vas fréquenter de plus en plus. Elle a une personnalité très attachante, mais très timide.  
>⁃ Je vais avoir un amoureux ? demandai-je en grimaçant.<br>⁃ Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai dit que quelqu'un avait de très fort sentiments pour toi, nuance.  
>⁃ Mais tu as dit que j'allais avoir un amoureux ! m'exclamai-je.<br>Rose ne dit rien, et me tendit de nouveau le paquet de cartes.  
>⁃ Tentatrice, lune, étoile, mort, impératrice. Tu vas bientôt recevoir une très mauvaise nouvelle…(Nous recommençâmes). Pendu, amoureux, force, soleil, fou…<br>Elle se tut, et me lança un regard désolé.  
>⁃ Quoi ? m'écriai-je, hystérique. Je vais mourir, c'est ça ? C'est ça ?<br>Rose secoua la tête et tourna quelques pages de son livre _Lever le voile du futur_.  
>⁃ C'est… compliqué à dire. Les cartes indiquent qu'au cours de l'année tu vas souffrir deux fois. Une fois au cœur, l'autre à la tête… Mais sinon, tout ira bien pour toi !<br>⁃ Mais, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? m'affolai-je. Je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque ? Je vais tomber de mon balai ? Rogue va m'empoisonner, c'est ça ? Je le savais…  
>Rose s'empressa de me rassurer, mais d'une manière peu convaincante.<br>⁃ Les tarots ne sont pas non plus une science exacte, Polly, ne l'oublie pas, finit-elle par dire en rangeant précipitamment son paquet de cartes. Et puis, je ne suis pas si douée que ça. On peut toujours aller voir Trelawney demain, si ça peut te rassurer !  
>⁃ Non, merci, répliquai-je, un peu ébranlée. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Alors… à demain ! Enfin, si je survis à la nuit, bien sûr, dis-je en me forçant à rire.<p>

Je fuis la Salle Commune et montai au dortoir, où Tonks m'accueillit avec un clin d'œil. Elle était allongée de tout son long sur le lit, une plume entre les dents, et tournant les pages de son manuel de potion. Je lui fis remarquer que ses draps étaient tachés d'encre.  
>⁃ Ça se nettoie, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Dis-moi, en quoi la belladone entre-t-elle dans un philtre de cafouillage ?<br>Tout en me contorsionnant sur mon lit pour enfiler mon pyjama, je fronçai les sourcils.  
>⁃ J'ai écrit que la Belladone provoquait des hallucinations et que… attends, je sors ma copie.<br>Je fouillai mon sac et en sortis plusieurs parchemins.  
>Rien.<br>Inquiète, je déversai son contenu sur le lit, et cherchai ma copie entre plumes, bouts de papier et flacons d'encre.  
>Rien de rien.<br>Nerveuse, je feuilletai chacun de mes livres dans l'espoir de l'avoir glissé dans l'un d'eux (je fais souvent ça).  
>Encore rien.<br>Paniquée, je me levai d'un bond et sortis du dortoir en trombe. Je fouillai les moindres recoins de la salle commune, sous le canapé, sur les tables, derrière les rideaux, devant la cheminée.  
>Toujours rien.<br>Rose finit par me demander quelle était la raison de ce chambardement.  
>⁃ Tu n'aurais pas vu mon devoir de potion ? demandai-je en me tordant les mains. Je ne sais plus où je l'ai mis.<br>⁃ Tu ne l'as pas prêté à Tonks ? Tu la connais, elle perd toujours tout.  
>⁃ Hé ! J'ai entendu ça ! s'insurgea l'intéressée qui m'avait rejoint.<br>Au bord de la syncope, je m'effondrai sur le canapé. J'avais passé mon week-end à faire ce fichu devoir. J'espérais tellement décrocher une bonne note !  
>Soudain, je me levai d'un bond :<br>⁃ La bibliothèque ! me dis-je en me tapant le front. Je l'ai laissé là bas !  
>En deux enjambées et trois tours d'écharpe, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, sans écouter les avertissements de mes amies :<br>⁃ Non, Polly, le couvre-feu ! Tu ne peux plus sortir, tu vas te faire pincer !

oOo oOo oOo

Je longeai le sombre couloir menant à une première série d'escaliers. J'arrivai dans le hall d'entrée, étrangement silencieux. La seule source de lumière provenait des torches, projetant autour de moi les ombres inquiétantes des armures.  
>Je me sentais dans la peau d'une aventurière ou d'un agent secret, à me cacher derrière une statue au moindre bruit, et à vérifier à chaque tournant que la voie était libre.<br>Silencieusement, j'entrepris de monter quatre à quatre l'escalier de marbre, pour me retrouver au premier étage. Le souffle court, je choisis d'emprunter l'un des nombreux raccourcis qui existaient. J'étais follement excitée de braver le règlement. Quelle mauvaise élève je faisais !  
>Bien qu'il fasse sombre, je n'osais sortir ma baguette pour éclairer mon chemin. Je me laissai guider par ma connaissance du château: je longeai un couloir, empruntai un escalier étroit qui me mena directement au quatrième étage, et écartai la tapisserie. En face de moi se dressait la porte de la bibliothèque.<br>Tout en me félicitant intérieurement de ma chance (pas de Peeves ou de Rusard à l'horizon), je sortis ma baguette et tapotai la serrure de la porte en murmurant le plus doucement possible « _Alohomora !_ ». J'entendis le bruit caractéristique de la porte se déverrouillant, posai ma main sur la poignée, mais hésitai un instant : et si Pince avait disposé des alarmes magiques dans sa bibliothèque ? Connaissant la vieille folle, j'en aurais mis ma baguette au feu... Je retins ma respiration, ouvris la porte, et me glissai dans l'ouverture, violant ainsi le sanctuaire de la vieille bibliothécaire. Ouf ! Pas d'alarme stridente ou de sortilège d'expulsion !

L'odeur si caractéristique des livres me chatouilla les narines, et j'éternuai dans la manche de mon pyjama. Sur la pointe des pieds, je rasai les étagères, jusqu'à arriver à la section des potions. Je parcourus rapidement les rayonnages, et attrapai enfin _Antivenins Asiatiques_, le livre que j'avais utilisé pour réaliser mon devoir. Ce dernier était coincé entre les deux pages de l'ouvrage. Fière de mon exploit, je remis le livre à sa place, et revins sur mes pas.

Une fois la porte soigneusement fermée, je sortis ma baguette pour verrouiller de nouveau la serrure.  
>Mission accomplie !<br>Fière de mon exploit, je tapotai la tête de mon écharpe qui battait furieusement de la queue.  
>⁃ Du calme, on a réussi, la rassurais-je.<br>Sous mes doigts, je la sentis se hérisser.  
>Et nous fîmes face à Rogue au détour d'un couloir.<p>

J'avais oublié le principe de la discrétion à l'aller _et_ au retour d'une mission. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter de battre. La bouche brusquement sèche, les mains moites, l'échine secouée d'un violent frisson, je faisais face à un professeur particulièrement en colère. Les bras croisés, le regard impérieux, Rogue me contemplait de toute sa hauteur.  
>⁃ A la bibliothèque, murmura t-il. Et à cette heure-ci. Pourquoi ?<br>⁃ R…rien, bredouillai-je, d'une voix chevrotante. Me promenais.  
>⁃ Vous vous promeniez ?<br>Rogue m'observa avec une telle intensité que je me sentis liquéfier sur place. Il tendit la main, réclamant la raison de ma présence à la bibliothèque. Tremblante de la tête au pied, je lui tendis mon devoir. Du bout de sa baguette d'où jaillissait une vive lueur, Rogue parcourut par delà son nez crochu le parchemin, avant de sourire.  
>⁃ J'ignorais votre passion pour ma matière, miss McBee. Hélas, et bien que cela me chagrine - car je suis profondément ému de votre intérêt soudain à mes cours - le couvre-feu est aussi valable pour les élèves se découvrant une passion subite pour les potions. Aussi suis-je dans le regret de vous annoncer que je ne fais aucun traitement de faveur: vous écoperez d'une punition.<br>Coupable, je baissai la tête.  
>⁃ Je suis libre mardi prochain, dans la soirée, poursuivit Rogue sans se départir de sa méchanceté. La soirée vous convient-il ? Il me semble qu'il n'y a rien de prévu ce jour là…<br>⁃ C'est Halloween! me révoltai-je.  
>⁃ Mince alors, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.<br>Je ravalai avec peine l'insulte qui me brûlait la langue.  
>⁃ Je garde bien évidemment votre devoir, reprit-il en agitant ma copie devant mon nez. Il serait dommage de rater la lecture de votre travail. Et, bien sûr, si vous ne me rendez rien demain, une jolie bulle vous attend.<br>J'eus la furieuse envie de pleurer : ce n'était pas juste ! J'étais condamnée à veiller tard pour recommencer tout mon travail!  
>Pendant qu'il me raccompagnait à mon dortoir, j'insultai copieusement Rogue.<p>

En pensée, évidemment.

oOo oOo oOo

Je fus d'humeur exécrable toute la semaine. La nuit passée à refaire le devoir de potion me valut un D, ainsi qu'un commentaire mesquin de Rogue (« _votre premier devoir valait un A, quel dommage_ ! »). Et la perspective de passer une soirée enfermée dans un cachot au lieu de profiter de la fête d'Halloween n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Le mardi 31 octobre, après les cours, je vis à regret mes camarades se préparer pour la fête qui s'annonçait grandiose. Tonks et Rose me regardèrent avec pitié, mais, me voulant courageuse (et surmontant avec peine une montée de larmes), je m'exclamai d'une voix un peu trop forte que tout irait bien, et que j'en aurais pas pour longtemps, mais allez-y, amusez-vous bien les filles !  
>Puis, je tournai dignement le dos à mes amies, et rejoignis en traînant des pieds les sous-sols du château, tout en me demandant comment faire passer le meurtre de Rogue par un simple incident.<br>⁃ Regarde Fred, on a de la compagnie !  
>La voix enjouée de Georges Weasley me fit sortir de mes pensées sanguinaires. Les jumeaux arboraient chacun un immense sourire.<br>Je fus soulagée : je ne serais pas seule !  
>⁃ C'est gentil de venir nous donner un coup de main ! s'exclama Fred. Pourquoi es-tu là, toi ?<br>⁃ Sortie illégale après le couvre-feu. Et vous ?  
>⁃ Tu verras ! dirent-ils à l'unisson.<br>Les jumeaux se regardèrent malicieusement. Je les trouvais un peu trop… confiant pour des premières années. La soirée risquait d'être intéressante.

Je frappai à la porte du bureau de Rogue.  
>Il sortit, la mine revêche. Il nous contempla tous les trois et nous ordonna de le suivre. Affichant un air d'intense satisfaction à l'idée d'avoir pourri notre soirée, Rogue nous mena jusqu'à un cachot, où régnait une odeur épouvantable. Saisie d'un haut de cœur, je pénétrai à la suite de notre tortionnaire dans la salle de classe, suivie des deux Weasley.<br>Les murs et les sols étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de moisissure verdâtre qui dégageait des émanations d'œuf pourri. Rogue désigna seaux, serpillières et produits détergents posés dans un coin.  
>⁃ Votre punition, dit-il en prenant soin de couvrir son nez de sa main, consistera à nettoyer les bêtises de ces deux là, mais à la manière moldue. La magie est donc prohibée. Bonne soirée…<br>Le professeur ferma la porte derrière lui. Je promenai un regard autour de la salle. La charge de travail était énorme, et je commençai sérieusement à douter de terminer ce soir.  
>⁃ Par Merlin, qu'est ce que vous avez fabriqué? Demandai-je aux jumeaux.<br>J'étais à deux doigts de vomir.  
>⁃ Une potion de ratatinage. On n'a pas fait attention, on a rajouté des queues de rats morts, ricana Fred.<br>Malgré moi, j'esquissai un sourire et attrapai une serpillière. Les garçons m'imitèrent et nous nous mîmes tous les trois au travail.

oOo oOo oOo

Quatre heures plus tard, je sortis du cachot, courbaturée de partout, sentant le moisi et le produit ménager. J'avais passé la pire soirée de toute mon existence. Les jumeaux Weasley avaient bien gagné le prix des pires agitateurs du siècle. Non content de commencer une bataille de serpillières, ils ne m'avaient été d'aucune aide, et je m'étais égosillée à plusieurs reprises pour réclamer le calme. Peine perdue, ils avaient fini par me faire prendre un bain forcé dans un chaudron rempli de Nettoie tout Magique de la Mère Grattesec. Et d'en rire avec ça !  
>Aussi, avais-je fini par utiliser ma baguette pour tout nettoyer, étant au bout du rouleau. Heureusement que Rogue ne se douta de rien, l'atmosphère étant saturé de nettoyant magique (et moi aussi d'ailleurs).<br>⁃ On remettra ça, hein Polly ? s'esclaffèrent les jumeaux en me voyant détaler comme un lapin.

La fête d'Halloween battait encore son plein dans la Grande Salle. Bien que chaque parcelle de mon corps me faisait souffrir, mon estomac me rappela son existence. Tant pis si je sentais mauvais et tant pis si je n'étais pas déguisée !  
>Je me faufilai entre les deux portes.<br>Quel spectacle ! La Grande Salle était décorée aux couleurs d'Halloween : des citrouilles géantes, arborant le terrible faciès de Jack O'Lantern, flottaient magiquement dans les airs. Le ciel était aussi de la fête: de lourds nuages noirs chargés d'orage grondaient et des bougies flottaient magiquement dans les airs. Des chauves-souris voletaient parmi les décorations et frôlaient parfois les élèves : il n'était pas rare d'entendre des cris terrifiés, ajoutant un brin de terreur à l'atmosphère festive. Les quatre tables avaient été poussées contre les murs et croulaient de pâtisseries: gâteau à la citrouille et au chocolat, cake au potiron, muffins, brownies surprises, brioches, choux à la crème, clafoutis, beignets de confitures, macarons multicolores, éclairs au café, gelée de framboises, sorbet au citron, tartes à la pomme et à la mélasse… Il semblait même que la confiserie Honeydukes avait été dévalisée par Dumbledore : cubes de chamallows, suçacides, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, chocoballes, chocogrenouilles, nids de cafards, caramels collants, patacitrouilles, bulles baveuses, crapauds à la menthe, gnomes au poivre, gommes de limaces, fiwizbiz, fondants de chaudrons , énormes blocs de chocolat…  
>Je me saisis d'une assiette et pris toutes les pâtisseries et confiseries qui me tombaient sous la main. Une chance, mon odeur corporelle fit fuir les quelques élèves qui s'empiffraient. Je trouvai un coin pour manger tranquillement.<br>Là où habituellement se tenait la table professorale se trouvait une groupe de musiciens qui chantait un rock endiablé, sous les cris et les rires des élèves entassés devant eux et qui chantaient à l'unisson :

_Oui, je suis la sorcière,_  
><em>J'suis vieille, j'suis moche, j'suis une mégère,<em>  
><em>Oui, oui, oui, sur mon balai maudit,<em>  
><em>J'aim' bien faire mal aux tout petits…<em>

J'en étais à ma troisième part de tarte à la fraise, quand Dumbledore lui même vint me tapoter l'épaule  
>⁃ Allons, miss McBee, me sermonna-t-il, et votre régime alors ? Votre balai ne pourra jamais supporter votre poids, si vous continuez ainsi !<br>⁃ Monsieur… Professeur ! m'étouffai-je, en recrachant mon morceau dans une serviette en papier.  
>⁃ Et quelle odeur ! Quand avez-vous pris une douche la dernière fois ? C'est une véritable infection !<br>Cramoisie, je bégayai une espèce de réponse minable. Dumbledore me gratifia d'un large sourire et se tourna vers la scène.  
>⁃ Vous aimez cette chanson, miss McBee ? Chantons-la ensemble ! « <em>Dans ma marmite c'est l'épouvante, y'a des bestioles dégoulinantes, ce soir j'fais du bœuf au pipi, car c'est la fête aujourd'hui !<em> ».  
>Je ne sais pas ce qui me choquait le plus : le fait que Dumbledore chante extrêmement faux, ou qu'il connaisse les paroles de cette chanson en particulier… Et puis, soudain, je vis un autre Dumbledore passer devant moi pour se servir d'un sorbet citron.<br>⁃ Mais, mais… balbutiais-je.  
>Deux Dumbledore ? Le détergent magique m'avait atteint le cerveau ou quoi ? Je jetai un coup d'œil au Dumbledore qui se tenait à coté de moi : vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucle. Ses yeux bleus et brillants me firent un autre clin d'œil derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois…<br>Et puis, soudain, le visage se transforma, et je fis face à une Tonks hilare et à la longue barbe blanche.  
>⁃ Tu verrais ta tête ! explosa-t-elle de rire.<br>Au lieu de lui en vouloir, je la félicitai pour sa brillante idée de déguisement.  
>⁃ Et comment l'a prit Dumbledore ?<br>⁃ Très bien, il a été le premier à rire de ma blague. En revanche, MacGonagall, c'est une autre histoire…  
>Elle me raconta qu'elle avait pris une potion pour faire pousser une barbe assez longue et qui rivalisait avec celle de notre directeur.<br>⁃ A Dumbledore ! m'exclamai-je, en levant ma bieraubeurre.  
>⁃ A Dumbledore, me répondit-elle. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais tu pues vraiment trop Polly. Je dirai à Rose que je t'ai vue. A plus !<p>

Je restai encore un peu à regarder la fête. Les élèves s'étaient surpassés niveau déguisement ! Des lutins, des horribles sorcières, des princesses, des pirates, des arlequins, des nains, des gobelins, un pingouin… J'aperçus au loin les Nullos vêtus de longues robes de bures et tenant dans leurs mains des manches en bois peints en verts (Ah ! On sait maintenant où sont passés les balais de Rusard !). Rose, habillée en lutin, dansait un rock endiablé avec Tonks (ou Dumbledore), tandis que Rogue était en pleine discussion avec Dumbledore (ou Tonks).  
>Tout Poudlard semblait passer le meilleur moment de son existence…<br>Je décidai de quitter la fête pour retirer mes vêtements sentant décidément trop mauvais, et prendre une longue douche bien chaude.  
>Je me levai et me cognai alors à Charlie Weasley.<br>Son verre de jus de citrouille lui échappa des mains, et son contenu se renversa sur ma robe de sorcière.  
>Parfait, il ne manquait plus que ça !<br>⁃ Oh, je suis désolé Polly ! s'excusa-t-il en essuyant avec une serviette en papier les taches qui garnissaient ma robe.  
>Il nous fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il était <em>exactement<em> en train de faire. Il recula précipitamment, les oreilles écarlates.  
>⁃ Désolé, dit-il une nouvelle fois. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te toucher… enfin…je veux dire…<br>⁃ Pas grave, je survivrai. J'allais partir de toute façon.  
>⁃ Si tôt ? Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ?<br>⁃ Charlie, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je sens très fort.  
>⁃ J'ai attrapé un rhume, me dit-il. Mais pourquoi es-tu dans cet état?<br>Je lui racontai alors ma soirée passée à récurer la salle de classe avec ses deux horribles frangins. Charlie compatit à mes malheurs, et me présenta ses plus sincères excuses, au nom de tous les Weasley.  
>⁃ Je pardonne à tous les rouquins présents dans cette pièce, dis-je en souriant. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois vraiment prendre une douche.<br>⁃ Oh ! Veux-tu que je t'accompagne ? A ta Salle Commune, bien sûr, pas sous la douche.  
>⁃ J'avais compris, mais oui, pourquoi pas ? (depuis l'incident des sangsues, j'avais décidée d'être plus courtoise à son encontre).<br>Sur le chemin, j'orientai la conversation sur le Quidditch. C'était agréable de parler à quelqu'un d'une passion sans passer pour une folle aux yeux de son interlocuteur ! Charlie m'annonça être un grand supporter de Caerphilly Catapults, je lui avouai mon amour sans borne pour l'équipe d'Ecosse.  
>⁃ Je te rappelle qu'ils se sont qualifiés pour la Coupe du Monde ! m'exclamai-je en le voyant grimacer.<br>L'ombre des événements survenus lors de la dernière rencontre Ecosse-Angleterre flotta entre nous. Je me raclai la gorge.  
>⁃ Au fait, merci d'être venu à ma rescousse la dernière fois. C'était très courageux de ta part.<br>⁃ Je t'en prie. Tu semblais avoir tellement peur !  
>J'aurais voulu trouver une autre façon de le remercier, mais je ne trouvais pas mes mots.<br>Nous arrivâmes devant la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles. Les torches qui éclairaient le couloir donnaient une ambiance très intime à notre ballade. J'étais un peu gênée. Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Lui serrer la main ? Partir sans rien dire ?  
>Et pourquoi mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine ? A cause des six bouteilles de Bieraubeurre que j'avais bues ? Etais-je fin saoul ?<br>Le fait est que je ne m'expliquais pas le geste que je fis.  
>Une chose totalement insensée qui dépasse mon entendement.<br>J'embrassai Charlie Weasley sur la joue.

* * *

><p>F<em>in de l'histoire, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu mesdames et messieurs, et à la prochaine!<em>

_Comment ça, non, encore?_

_Bon d'accord. Mais parce que c'est vous, hein? Le prochain chapitre se nommera "le rhume" et arrivera dans vos boîtes mercredi prochain, il va falloir être patient! Mais sachez que je vous remercie une nouvelle fois de me lire! _

_Mes plus sincères remerciements à ma toute gentille et mimi bêta AppleCherry Pie pour son travail fastidieux de retirer tous les "s" de mes verbes... C'est officiel, on remet ça pour la suite!_

_Quand à la chanson coquine me chante Dumbledore, il s'agit de la Salsa du Démon du grand orchestre du Splendid . J'ai eu la chanson dans la tête toute la semaine, c'était assez gênant d'ailleurs... Mais rien que de penser notre grand directeur la chantait, j'en riais!_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de Polly!_

_Citrouille_


End file.
